Small Town Crime
by ElliotNOliviaSVULover
Summary: Elliot and Olivia are trying to solve the mystery surrounding attacks connected to a horse farm while admitting their love for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Well, here's the new story that I was hesitant to start until I got back from vacation. However the voices in my head that control my writing kept screaming at me to write it. So, I am.

Oh, I invented a crime that they worked on in the past, so stop trying to rack your brains thinking of where you heard it before…or didn't.

I need to give MAJOR credit to the boyfriend for coming up with the basic plotline for this one. Without him the story never would exist.

**DISCLAIMER: **Not only do I not owe anything related to L&O:SVU, I also don't own the Hampton Inn, Tioga Downs, or any of the higher ranking law enforcement officials or medical examiner mentioned in this story. That credit goes to the people themselves and the companies that own the businesses.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don Cragen stepped out of his office, looked around the bullpen, and noticed everyone was there finally.

"Meeting. My office. Now." He called to them, before stepping back into his office.

The five detectives exchanged confused questioning glances before getting up from their desks and walking to their captain's office. Once they entered the office the scrambled for seats and anxiously awaited hearing what this meeting was about.

"We got a call this morning. Raped and murdered female harness racing jockey by the name of Michelle Flanders. Body was found last night in one of the stables at the racetrack. "

"There are no horse tracks in Manhattan Don." Chester Lake pointed out.

"You're right. However, the M.O. matches the stable hand murder we worked last year. I spoke to Jeanne Hyde, their Medical Examiner, and the murder weapon, cause of death, staging, everything matches the Charles rape and homicide." Don told them all.

"So where's this one, Yonkers? Monticello? It's got to be upstate somewhere." Fin chimed in.

"Nichols actually." Don said.

They all looked at each other like they were all lost here. No one had a clue where Nichols was.

"Where?" Elliot asked.

"Nichols, New York. Tiny little town upstate. It's about 3 ½ hours northwest of here. Benson, Stabler, since you caught the Charles case I'm sending you two. Go home, pack, meet back here in an hour. I'll have directions as well as all your contact information. The rest of you, I expect you to all pick up any slack around here in their absence." Don told them and sent them all on their way.

Olivia and Elliot walked out of their captain's office not exactly looking forward to this trip. Granted it got them out of town for the weekend, but not exactly how either had planned. They grabbed a few things off their desks and left the office, heading for their cars.

"Why don't I swing by and pick you up on our way back to the station? That way you can leave your car at home." Elliot suggested.

"Sounds good. I think I have copies of the paperwork from the Charles case, I'll bring that too. We can go over everything on the way to this Nichols place or something."

They each got in their own car and drove off to go pack for their weekend away.

Olivia got home, went and found a suitcase, and walked into her bedroom to pack. Hoping to only be there for the weekend she grabbed a couple of pairs of jeans, some shirts, and her undergarments including socks, and threw them all into the suitcase. Suddenly thinking that maybe their hotel would have a pool, she tossed in her brown bikini. Satisfied with clothing, she moved on to her bathroom to begin packing up her toiletries.

A few blocks away, Elliot was going through similar motions. He too threw a couple of pairs of jeans and shirts in his bag along with socks and boxers. When he was done in the bedroom he moved on to the bathroom.

30 minutes after Olivia had gotten home Elliot was at her door to pick her up. She buzzed him up to her apartment and waited for him to knock on her door.

"I keep forgetting you live so close." She told him as she opened the door.

"Just about five minutes, more if traffic's bad. So, you ready to go back to the station?"

"Sure."

She started to pick up her suitcase and he pushed her hand out of the way.

"I've got it Benson." He said, as he picked up the suitcase.

The two left Olivia's apartment, she locked up, and they headed for the elevator. They got to the lobby and walked out to Elliot's car. He put her suitcase in the trunk with his bag and they both go in the car. 10 minutes later they were parking at the station and heading for the 1-6. As soon as they walked in the door Don grabbed them and took them to his office.

"Alright. Here's directions to your hotel and the racetrack." He handed them a folder with papers in it. "Also, your main contact there will be Gary Howard, Tioga County Sheriff. He will fill you in on what they know so far about the case." He paused briefly.

"When are we expected?" Elliot asked.

"You should get going now. They'll be looking for you at 2pm at Tioga Downs. That gives you about 4 ½ hours to get there, just incase you get lost or anything." He said as he ushered the detectives out of his office.

Elliot and Olivia said their goodbyes and left the squad room yet again. This time headed on a 3 ½ hour drive to small town New York.

No more than two minutes into their drive Olivia was bugging Elliot.

"Can we stop? Please? I need some snacks or something."

"Didn't you eat breakfast?" He asked her.

"Yeah, but I can't travel without snacks." She whined.

"Fine, fine. The next place I find with a parking spot we'll stop at."

They drove for about three more blocks until Olivia spotted a bodega with one free parking spot. She quickly showed it to Elliot who pulled in the spot and turned off the engine.

"I'll be right out. Do you want anything?" She asked her partner.

"Just a coffee. Maybe some chips for later."

Olivia stepped out of the car and walked into the bodega. Three or four minutes later she came out carrying a bag with chips, candy, some sodas, and magazines, as well as two coffees.

"Geez, you buy out all the junk food in the store?" He chuckled.

"Shut up." She glared at him.

They spent the next hour and a half traveling in mostly silence. Elliot could be heard humming along with the radio every once in a while as Olivia did a book of People Magazine crossword puzzles. Neither really saying anything to the other. Other people would be bothered by the silence. They found it comforting to be in each others presence without saying anything.

"Hey El?" Olivia broke the silence.

"Yeah."

"Wake me when we get there, okay? I'm gonna take a little nap." She yawned.

"Sure."

Olivia reclined her seat and closed her eyes as Elliot continued driving along. Every once in a while he glanced over at her.

A little over two and a half hours later Elliot pulled into their hotel, a Hampton Inn, in a town that was apparently called Owego.

"Liv." He gently shook her. "Wake up. We're here."

"Hmm…what?" She replied groggily.

"We're at the hotel. Ready to go check in?" He asked.

"Sure."

They both go out of the car and went in the hotel to the registration desk. They took out their licenses for ID purposes and gave their names to the clerk. A few minutes later they were being sent to their room with two key cards and map in hand.

Opening the door to the room they were both shocked to find that it was a suite. The only thing was one of them would have to use the sleeper sofa as there was only one king sized bed.

"Holy Shit! Guess someone went all out here!" Olivia said amazed.

"I know. Wow! Almost makes me not want to bring up the fact that we should probably head to the racetrack now."

Olivia glanced at the clock, and knew he was right. They left the room, hopped back in the car, and took off down Route 17 headed east towards Nichols.


	2. Chapter 2

So, this one was a long, long time coming. I bet a lot of you actually probably figured I'd abandoned this fic for good. Never fear, I have resurrected it. I'll try and update more often, I just get a little nervous about posting case file stuff as I don't think I'm so good at it.

With all that said I bring you Chapter 2 of Small Town Crime

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing in this story relating to SVU, I don't own the Hampton Inn, and I don't own the Sheriff or Medical Examiner. Finally I don't own Tioga Downs. I pretty much only own the plot and the victims and perp. At least at this point that's it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later Elliot and Olivia were pulling into the parking lot at Tioga Downs, neither one of them entirely sure how the place managed to stay open being that it was situated in the middle of nowhere.

"What would even possess someone to come all the way up here in the first place?" Elliot asked as he found a parking spot in the nearly filled lot.

"I have no clue. There is absolutely nothing anywhere near here." Olivia added.

As the exited the vehicle and walked towards the entrance they saw the unmarked Tioga County Sheriff's car parked out front. The moment they entered the building they were pulled aside.

"Benson and Stabler I assume?" The gentleman said.

"Yes, and you are?" Elliot asked.

"Tioga County Sheriff Gary Howard." He told them, flashing his badge. "Excuse the casual clothes will you, tensions have been running high around here the past couple of days. We're trying to keep this as low key as possible."

Olivia looked at her partner and raised one eyebrow as if to say 'How tough could that be in the middle of nowhere?'

"Alright, can you show us where the crime took place?" Elliot asked.

"Sure. Why don't you two follow me out to our stables and I'll show you." Howard said as he motioned towards a side door out of the main building.

The trio left the building and walked the approximately one quarter of a mile to one of the rows of horse stables. Upon first glance nothing seemed out of place. There were currently no horses in this particular building, but that could be attributed to the fact that it was a crime scene.

"On a normal Thursday night would this building have been full?" Olivia asked as she began looking around.

"It's not likely that it would've been. This time of year we run races on Friday nights as well as Saturday and Sunday afternoons. The jockeys and owners are given use of the track and its facilities from Thursday morning on. The majority of our racers though don't show up until mid-day on Friday at the earliest most weekends. Occasionally on holiday weekends we'll see them arrive Thursdays instead." The sheriff explained.

"Ms. Flanders, was she one of the ones who normally arrived early?" Elliot asked.

"That's just it, she wasn't racing until Sunday afternoon. She had no reason to arrive so early."

This caused Olivia to look up from where she had been examining the ground. The Charles rape/homicide, Megan Charles had not been expected at the stables for another couple of days either. Apparently Elliot caught this at the same time because he immediately turned towards his partner. In three strides they were standing next to each other once again.

"Sheriff, we're going to need a list of everyone who used this stable since Wednesday night as well as the names of anyone who may have been elsewhere on the property in that time frame. Employees, stable hands, jockeys who arrived early, everyone who would've been near here." Olivia commanded.

"I'll speak with the owner and have it for you not later than tomorrow morning." Howard responded.

"I think we're going to look over the grounds a bit longer if that's alright." Elliot told him.

"Sure, no problem, there may be a few of the jockeys still around. We cancelled all races for the weekend but word didn't get out to everyone before they arrived." The sheriff told them before leaving.

"Alright, we have Megan Charles, weekend stable hand for Miller Farms on Long Island. She's not scheduled to be in to work until Saturday morning but is found raped and murdered 6am Friday morning, approximately ten hours post mortem. Michelle Flanders, jockey for a Sunday afternoon race found raped and murdered on a Thursday night." Olivia retells the facts.

"Did we get a time of death on Flanders?" Elliot asks.

Olivia speed reads over the sparse notes that they have on the case looking for anything to give her the answer.

"Preliminary medical examiner's report lists time of death around 8pm rigor mortis was just beginning to set in when her body was discovered." She reads to him.

"Flanders' horse, what farm was it from?"

"There's none listed here on her bio, however she is from Montauk." Olivia tells her partner before breaking out in a smile.

"Benson, I think we have a link!" Elliot calls out.

"I do believe so, even a minor one. Let's get out of here. I've got my laptop at the hotel we can get one of the guys to send more info to us." She says, pulling him out of the stable and heading for the parking lot.

Before they even pulled out of the lot Olivia was already on her phone with the 1-6 looking for more.

"Fin, it's Liv. Look, I don't have the entire Charles file here with me. I need the names of everyone that was working at Miller Farms last year when her body was found." She tells her co-worker.

"You get something?" Fin asks.

"Jockey's from Montauk." Olivia states simply.

"So you're thinking she might somehow be connected to Miller Farms."

"Exactly, it's worth a look."

"Alright, I've got the list, I'll email it to you now, you should have it in about ten minutes, I've got to type it up still."

"Great, thanks Fin!"

"So, you and Elliot shacking up together in the back woods there or what?" He asks, chuckling.

"One room suite." Olivia whispers back, hoping Elliot doesn't hear.

Fin just laughs back.

"Call Al, she'll love hearing that. Tell my man I said hey."

"Will do."

"Oh and Liv? Play it safe!"

Before she can even respond to his comment Fin has hung up the phone.

"He sending the list?" Elliot asks.

"I'll have it by the time we get to the hotel, and Fin says hey." She told him.

The drive back to the hotel was silent until their exit off Route 17 when Olivia's stomach growling breaks the quiet.

"Snack foods not enough for you there Liv?" Elliot laughs.

"No, apparently not. So how about some dinner?"

"Subway?" He asks, seeing nothing but fast food near their hotel.

"Only if you swim with me afterwards." She bargains.

"I…uh…forgot a suit. I wasn't exactly planning on much recreation time."

"You don't have anything to swim in?"

"Maybe a pair of basketball shorts in the trunk."

"Perfect!"

They drive down just past their hotel to the Subway there, order their subs, then head back to the hotel suite to eat. As they sit down to eat, Olivia takes half of her Chicken Bacon, and Ranch sub and trades it for half of Elliot's Italian BMT. Just as he starts to take a bite he notices the switch.

"Who said I wanted your chicken?"

"You did, two months ago at the Subway on 34th Street. We grabbed lunch after court and you made me trade you half of my sub." She tells him nonchalantly.

"Oh."

Why had he never noticed before the way she does that? Olivia always seemed to remember every little thing the two of them said or did. He'd just never really noticed until now. Maybe she just had a really good memory.

"What was that sub we brought the cap back last week from the deli, that looked good." He asked, testing her.

"No clue, you'd have to ask him." She answered, never looking up from her email.

Elliot again brushed it off, and just went back to eating his sub.

"Hey El!" Olivia called out a few minutes later.

"Yeah, Babe?"

Olivia's head shot up, not believing her ears. There's no way he just called her that. Elliot didn't even seem to notice he'd done it.

"Check this out. Last year when Megan Charles was found dead there was a Michelle Thomas on staff with them as well as a Martin Flanders." She showed him, pointing to the two names.

"We need to find Martin Flanders. Also, see if we can get the guys to dig up anything on Michelle Thomas, find out if this is her." Elliot said, starting to take charge.

"Call Fin, please? I want to change and go swim." Olivia begged.

"Still thinking of swimming?" He chuckled.

"Why not? Any information we're going to get is going to come through the squad, the locals seem to shut down by 6pm. I'll take my cell down to the pool."

"Fine. Go change."

Olivia grabbed her bikini out of her suitcase and headed towards the bathroom as Elliot picked up the phone.

"Tutuola."

"Hey. Look we found a connection possibly. Last year there was a Michelle Thomas and a Martin Flanders working at Miller Farms. Can you guys see what you can dig up on both of them?" Elliot asked.

"Sure man. So how's the trip going?"

"Liv's getting ready to go swimming now. Apparently the town shuts down at 6pm."

"Make a move yet?"

"Nah, I'm telling you, she's not interested. I'm just her partner." Elliot told his friend with a twinge of sadness in his voice.

"You never know. Well, hey, I've gotta run. Take care of your girl. Talk to you later when we've got info for you."

"Alright."

"Go play lifeguard El!" Fin ordered his friend before hanging up before he could respond.

After being hung up on, Elliot decided to seize the moment and went to grab his shorts from the trunk of his SUV. He walked in the hotel room just as Olivia was walking out of the bathroom. All he could do was stop and stare. He'd known her forever now, yet he couldn't recall ever seeing her look as sexy as she did at that moment.

"El?"

No response.

"Elliot?"

"Hmm…what?"

"See something you like Stabler?" She said, wiggling her ass in his direction jokingly.

"Everyday." He muttered under his breath.

"Meet me down at the pool in five minutes?"

"Sure, just have to change." He told her as she started walking towards him.

"You may want to calm Lil' El down first." She whispered in his ear as she passed by.

Elliot walked into the bathroom totally embarrassed. He couldn't believe that not only had he been standing there staring at her, but he was harder than an aluminum bat the whole time. Just perfect, he was sure he'd just blown any already non-existent chance with his partner. He wanted to just stay in the suite and beat himself up over it but he had told Olivia he'd come swimming with her. By this time his rather large problem had gone away, so he changed into his shorts quickly and headed off to the pool.

While Elliot was upstairs changing Olivia sat down by the pool dialing her best friend's cell phone.

"Cabot." Alex answered, out of breath.

"Bad time?"

"Nope. I was just in the kitchen, phone was in the living room. Fin's not even home yet, something about your case."

"Ah, yes."

"So why is it that you're calling me when you should be jumping your partner?"

"Did you ever stop to wonder why even when we're not working we answer the phone with just our last names?"

"No changing the subject Liv." Alex told her friend sternly.

"Remember last month when you, Casey, and Melinda were over and we got playing Truth or Dare?" Olivia asked vaguely.

"No way!"

"Not that! Casey's truth question to me not the dare. Yeah, he definitely has an excuse for acting so cocky sometimes."

Right as she was telling Alex about Elliot's finer attributes he walked up behind her, of course she didn't notice him until the words had all left her mouth.

"How big of a reason?" Alex probed.

"Uh…Al, I've got to go. Call you later." She told her, turning bright red.

"He's standing right there, isn't he?" Alex asked as she burst out laughing.

"Bye Alexandra!"

Olivia ended the call before looking up at her partner sheepishly.

"Umm…El…"

"Let's just call us even now, okay?"

"Okay."

The two both jumped in the water ready to wash away the embarrassment of the day. Neither one managed to hear Olivia's cell phone start ringing while they were busy dunking each other underwater. Downstate, one particular detective was breaking out in a huge smile as Olivia's voice mail picked up.

"They'd better be getting it on." Fin said to himself as he waited for the beep.


	3. Chapter 3

A big thank you to all my readers and reviewers!!! I really do appreciate each and every one of you!!!

**DISCLAIMER: **The only thing I own relative to this story is the plot and the characters of Megan Charles, Michelle Thomas-Flanders, and Martin Flanders.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Elliot!" Olivia squealed after being dunked under water for the third time.

"What?" He faked surprise.

"Trying to drown your partner?" She laughed.

"No witnesses," he said looking around the empty room, "makes it easier."

"Very funny. We should get back to work soon."

Olivia climbed out of the pool and walked over to where her towel sat. As she picked the towel up to wrap it around her waist she saw her phone flashing that she had a new voicemail message. Pressing the button to call her voicemail and entering her password she heard Fin's voice.

"_Liv, good news and bad news for you. Michelle Thomas did in fact marry Martin Flanders, eight months ago. He was reported missing six months ago though. I'm still checking into things. Will call when I have more. Seize the moments alone."_

As Olivia was finishing up listening to her message Elliot was getting out of the pool. He walked over and picked up his own towel just as Olivia ended her call.

"One of the girls?" He asked.

"Even better, Fin. Michelle Thomas married Martin Flanders eight month ago, he went missing two months later." She told him.

"So, he's around for Megan Charles' murder, marries Michelle Thomas, disappears, then his wife gets murdered." Elliot said, sinking deep into thought.

"Let's take this upstairs."

Olivia slipped her flip flops on before heading for the elevator, Elliot trailing a couple of feet behind her. He caught up once the reached the elevator. They both got in and headed to their suite in silence.

"I'm going to jump in the shower, wash all this chlorine off." Olivia let Elliot know as they entered the room.

Elliot let out a low groan as Olivia undid the ties to her bikini top just before stepping in the bathroom, exposing her bare back to him. She'd been wrong earlier at the pool. He wasn't the one trying to kill her. No, she was definitely trying to kill him this weekend. Slowly and painfully.

Slinking out of the bathroom in shorter than short terry cloth shorts and a tight lavender camisole Olivia tried to play it cool. She walked over and sat down on the sofa next to Elliot.

"So tell me your theory of the crime?" She said, tucking her legs underneath her.

"I think the connection is Martin Flanders. I figure he's an ex-boyfriend of Megan Charles. I'm just not entirely sure if he's our perp or someone trying to get back at him for something is."

"Okay, so let's say he's our perp. Flanders gets angry at Megan over their break up, cons her into showing up at the stables on her time off, rapes and murders her." Olivia begins.

"Alright, so far I'm with you." Elliot agrees.

"He hooks up with Michelle, perhaps during the grieving process after Megan's murder. They have a rushed courtship, and get married impulsively. They end up fighting, she threatens divorce. Again, we're back to a scorned Martin who again cons Michelle this time into arriving at the track early and attacks her." Olivia adds.

"That doesn't explain the fact he's been missing for the last six months though."

"We need to get out of here and get back downstate. Start focusing on finding Flanders and then we'll have our answers."

Before either one could say anything Olivia's phone rang again.

"Benson."

"_How's my favorite back woods traveler?"_ Casey asked.

"You're not funny Case."

"_Okay, okay, seriously then, how's it going?"_

"We think we've got our connection and a possible reason for the murders and possible suspect." Olivia happily told her friend.

"_All in half of a day huh?"_

"Benson and Stabler Tag Team Brain Power, what can I say?" Olivia chuckled.

"_Speaking of Stabler…"_

"We will speak of no such thing."

"_Liv, you know as well as I do that the man is attracted to you. This is your opportunity, away from the city, away from the interruptions."_

"You make it sound like we're on vacation Casey. This is work you know."

"_I know. From the sound of things though you two are pretty much just killing time there until you can convince their sheriff it's just a coincidence that this happened up there." _Casey reasoned.

"We do just need to get jurisdiction back to the city. Get you boyfriend working on it." Olivia laughed.

"_Fin's got him looking into Flanders. They're trying to find him."_

"Well hey, I'm gonna head to bed. Tell Chester we said hi." Olivia said before letting out a yawn.

"_Will do. How many beds?"_

"One. Goodnight Casey!"

"_Goodnight Liv! Don't do anything I wouldn't do."_ Casey laughed as they both ended the call.

"So how is Mrs. Lake?" Elliot asked, chuckling.

"You know she'll kill you if she ever hears you call her that. ADA, she'll probably get off too." Olivia teased.

"Mental note made. Let's get to bed." He said, gesturing towards the king sized bed in the middle of the room.

"El?"

"I..I..I got the sofa bed of course. I didn't mean together." Elliot stammered out.

"Goodnight Elliot." Olivia said with a slight laugh.

"Goodnight Livvie."

The two settled in to their separate beds and shortly thereafter both fell asleep.

The next morning the detectives were awoken bright and early at the crack of dawn by the phone ringing.

"Stabler." Elliot mumbled, half asleep.

"_Detective Stabler, it's Sheriff Howard. I wanted to let you know we just got a call in. A witness claims to have seen a man snooping around the crime scene last night."_

"Description?" He asked, sitting up in bed.

"_Dark blond hair, 6'5" or so, around 240lbs, blue jeans, black sweatshirt."_

Elliot stuck his hand over the mouth piece to talk to Olivia.

"Call the squad, see if we can get a photo of Flanders. He might be in town still." Elliot told her.

"Crime scene still secure?" Elliot asked, turning his attention back to the hotel phone.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room Olivia was dialing New York City.

"_SVU, Lake."_

"What are you doing in this early? Casey actually let you leave?" She asked.

"_I don't sleep, remember? So, what are you doing up so early?"_

"Did we get a photo on Martin Flanders yet? We think he may still be in town." Olivia explained.

"_I'll have it emailed over in five. Good luck!"_

"Thanks Chester!"

Olivia ended the call and turned towards Elliot who's just gotten on the phone as well.

"Stables are locked up, no sign of entry. Chances are he couldn't get in and ran. How's it going on the photo?"

"Lake is emailing it to me in five. Howard want us in?"

"I ran our theory by him, he's very open to believing it since there is a clear connection to Megan Charles. He's ready to release the case to us if we either catch Flanders here and file for extradition or prove he was the one trying to pull the B&E last night and chase him elsewhere." Elliot told her.

"That's a load of bull, you know as well as I do that no matter what this isn't really Tioga County's problem." Olivia huffed.

Just then the new mail icon appeared on Olivia's computer and she called Elliot over to take a look with her. He sat down on the bed, his bare knee brushing up against Olivia's bare knee that was poking out from under the blanket. He felt the shock of electricity short through him and nearly jumped off the bed.

"That looks like our man." He said, trying to avert attention back to the case.

"Call Howard back, tell him we've got our man and see if CSU pulled any prints."

Elliot got up from the bed, walked over to the phone and called Sheriff Howard back to tell him what they'd found out.

"Prints found at the scene?" He could be heard asking.

"_There were, we've got the state troopers crime lab running then now. Is this Martin Flanders in the system?"_

"We printed and swabbed all the employees at Miller Farms back working the Charles case hoping eventually something would turn up. It never did." Elliot sighed.

"_This just might be the break in your case then Detective Stabler."_


	4. Chapter 4

Well, good news/bad news with this chapter. The bad news is that it's shorter than I'd have really liked. The good news is that we're getting closer to the smuttiness that so many are looking forward to.

BIG thanks to all my readers and reviewers!!!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own them. I don't own the sheriff, the racino, or the hotel. Pretty much I own nothing in this story other than the plot, the victims, and the suspects.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stabler." Elliot answered his phone.

"_Which would you like first detective, the bad news or the worst news?" _Sheriff Howard asked.

"Either or." He sighed.

"_The prints found at our crime scene were not a match to Martin Flanders. They're coming up as a no hit in the system."_

"Fuck! Sorry Sheriff." Elliot apologized for his language.

"_It's okay. I was really hoping this would be the break we're both looking for." _Howard told him.

"Thanks for calling Sheriff. Liv and I will be in to your office in a little bit. We're going to stop out at the track first."

"_Great. See you then!"_

Olivia had gotten in the shower about five minutes ago. Elliot knew she would be out soon and he'd have to tell her. Before he did that he called the 1-6 to have them send the lists of employees at Miller Farms past and present as well as all guests to the farm.

"_Munch."_

"John, it's Elliot, I need more info for Miller Farms." Elliot let him know.

"_Like what?"_

"Payroll, attendance lists, anything and everything showing every person who set foot on that farm since the week leading up to the Charles murder."

"_Where's Liv?" _Munch asked.

"What?! In the shower. Just can you get me that info?"

"_If you go make the move we're all dying for you to make." _Munch laughed.

"Just send it. Goodbye John." Elliot said before ending the call.

He walked over and sat on the bed before turning on the TV. Suddenly all he could hear was the shower teasing him. He got up from the bed and walked up to the sofa and sat down. Even father away and closer to the TV all he could hear was the shower. Was he ever getting out of there? Finally he couldn't take it anymore. John's words were replaying over and over in his head.

Elliot got up from the sofa and walked to the bathroom door. Hesitating a bit he reached down and put his hand on the door knob. After a brief internal battle between right and wrong he quietly turned the knob. As he opened the door he heard the shower radio playing. Knowing that she wouldn't have her gun on her now he wasn't concerned with startling her. Quickly but silently he slid his pajama pants and boxer briefs off. He walked over, pulled back the curtain, and stepped in.

"El?!" Olivia replied, startled at first by the surprise guest in her shower.

"Yeah baby, it's me." He told her.

Elliot took a step forward to where Olivia was standing facing the flow of water and started kissing her shoulder blades. Instantly he could feel her relax and took that as a sign that it was okay to continue. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and urged her to turn around.

"Livvie, turn around baby." He whispered in her ear.

She slowly turned towards him and stared deep in his eyes. As soon as she caught his eyes she could see his want and need her for her. Finding it necessary to blink she lost contact with his eyes. He slowly started moving his eyes down her body, inch by glorious inch, taking all she had to offer in.

"El?" She half moaned and half questioned.

"I'm positive, you?"

He knew she was wondering if this was truly what he wanted. She didn't even have to ask, that's how well Elliot knew his partner.

"So much." She mumbled.

Olivia slipped one hand around Elliot's neck and pulled his lips to hers. Their first kiss was tentative, both of them not believing that this was actually happening. As they broke apart Elliot quickly pulled Olivia back into another kiss. This one more passionate and filled with longing. They continued lavishing each other with kisses until the water ran cold.

"Bed?" Olivia moaned.

"Baby, don't take this the wrong way, please, but right now things can't go any further." Elliot told her.

Olivia pulled back slightly, looking at him with an expression halfway between questioning and being hurt.

"Oh." She said dejectedly.

Elliot reached around her and turned off the shower, grabbed two towels, quickly threw one around his waist, then wrapped the other around Olivia and helped her out of the shower. The whole time he was being careful to not break contact with her lest she feel he didn't want her.

"Livvie, listen carefully to everything I have to say." He began as he led her over to the bed and pulled her into his lap. "There is not one single part of me that doesn't want you so damn bad right now. No part that hasn't for years now. I want to do this right though, I need to do this right. You deserve more than some heat of the moment romp in the sheets. When we make love, and trust me if I have any say we will, I want it to be so special for you. Do you understand now?" He asked before kissing her on her forehead.

"Yes." Olivia responded, sniffling slightly.

"Good. Now let's get you dried off and both of us dressed. We have a date with a crime scene."

Elliot got Olivia dried off and on her way picking out clothes before drying his own body fully and getting dressed. Just as the two were sharing another kiss Elliot's cell phone rang.

"Stabler."

"_Check your email, I sent what information we have."_

"Great, thanks John!"

"_No problem. Hey, did you take my advice?" _Munch asked.

"No comment." Elliot told him, tightening his grip around Olivia's waist.

"_Which means you did." _He chuckled. _"Talk to you soon."_

Before Elliot could respond, Munch had hung up.

"Ready to go?" Elliot asked.

"What'd John want?"

"He emailed me lists of everyone who set foot at Miller Farms in the past year. The prints at the crime scene didn't match Flanders and were a no hit." He explained.

"We still don't know he didn't murder Megan and Michelle though."

"You're right, but without this we're still pretty much at square one again though." Elliot said, slipping the room's key card in his pocket so they could leave.

"So print the list and let's go."

Elliot printed up the lists Munch had emailed him and took them as they left to get in his SUV. Since Elliot was driving Olivia took the papers from him and began reading.

"Troy Peters, Carl Masters, and David Parker." Olivia read off.

"Who are they?" Elliot asked as they drove along Route 17.

"The three of them were guests at Miller Farms around the time of both murders. They were there the day before each woman was either found murdered, or in Michelle's case would've left for upstate." She explained.

"I wonder if we can get a photo on all of them. Sheriff Howard should have access. Then we can start getting them shown around and hopefully ID'd here too."

Elliot pulled in the lot to Tioga Downs and took his phone off his belt to call the sheriff.

"_Tioga County Sheriff's Office." _A woman answered.

"Yes, Elliot Stabler for Sheriff Howard please." He told the woman.

"_Ah yes, Detective Stabler, just one moment." _She said, putting Elliot on hold.

While he waited for Sheriff Howard, Elliot and Olivia walked into the main building of the racino.

"_Detective, what've you got?" _The sheriff asked.

"We need you to get driver's license photos on a Troy Peters, Carl Masters, and David Parker and fax them over here ASAP."

"_Give me twenty minutes tops and I'll have it done."_

"Excellent! We'll be down in about an hour and a half, I'll explain more then." Elliot said.

Elliot ended the call and turned towards Olivia standing next to him.

"Twenty minutes tops." He told her.

Just then Olivia's stomach growled.

"Guess I need some food." She chuckled.

"Looks like they have a buffet, want to try that?" He pointed across the room.

"Sure, why not."

Unconsciously Elliot reached down and took Olivia's hand in his as they walked to the buffet. After they were seated and ordered drinks they both headed up to the buffet offerings to fill their plates. Once their plates were full they each walked back to their table.

"So, I was thinking…" Elliot began.

"That's scary." Olivia interrupted, chuckling.

"Very funny. Seriously though, since we seem to be here at least through the rest of the weekend I would like to take you out tonight." He continued.

"Another Subway run, Stabler?"

"No, like on a real date, to a real restaurant."

"I would love to." She said.

The two were almost finished with their plates from their first round at the buffet when a voice came over the PA system.

"_Elliot Stabler to the front desk please." _It announced.

"Flashbacks to high school getting called to the principal's office." He laughed as they both got up.

Elliot took the photos from the front desk clerk then proceeded to ask her if she'd seen any of them around lately. She said no so Elliot and Olivia decided to try their luck out at the stables.

With the weekend's races cancelled a few of the jockeys had opted to go home. There were some however who chose to stick around and take advantage of the use of the track. One of those was Patrick Zelinski.

"Detective Benson, this is my partner Detective Stabler, NYPD. I'm sure you've head about the death of Michelle Flanders Mr..?"

"Zelinski." He supplied.

"Mr. Zelinski. We're wondering if you happen to have seen any of these gentlemen around." She showed him all three pictures.

"Sure. I don't know them but they were wandering around one of the stables Thursday afternoon when I got here. I just assumed by the way they were dressed they were farm hands with one of the teams." Patrick Zelinski told them.

Olivia's phone began ringing so she excused herself to take the call.

"Benson."

"_Liv, you and Elliot might want to get back here. We just got a call from a buddy of Lake's with Brooklyn SVU. He and his partner were called out to a rape/homicide at the home of Cassidy Langhorn."_

"Cassidy Langhorn the bookkeeper at Miller Farms?" Olivia asked, even though she knew the answer.

"_The very same one."_

"I'll let the sheriff here know and with any luck we'll be headed back this afternoon."

"_Great. You two hooked up yet? Alex keeps bugging me about it."_

"No comment." Olivia chuckled, ending the call.

"Thank you for your help Mr. Zelinski. Call me if you remember anything more. Anything at all." Olivia told the man as she walked back over before handing him her card.

Olivia and Elliot began walking back towards Elliot's SUV.

"What was that about?" Elliot asked.

"Fin called, we've got a problem."

"What?"

"The bookkeeper for Miller Farms, Cassidy Langhorn, was found raped and murdered by Brooklyn SVU." She told him.

"You're right, let's get to Howard's office and get back downstate." Elliot said, starting up the truck.

"So much for dinner." Olivia sighed.

Elliot took his right hand and placed it on her left inner thigh rubbing gently.

"Trust me Livvie, I'm taking you out tonight. Whether it's here or in the city, you're getting your date." He told her before reaching over and kissing her.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, I know this won't totally fill the quota for smut that some were looking for, but too bad. LOL

Thanks again to everyone reading and reviewing!!!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing pretty much.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had worked. Four hours ago Elliot and Olivia had stepped in the Tioga County Sheriff's Office hoping the discovery of Cassidy Langhorn's body in Brooklyn would get them off the case update. Now here they were pulling in the parking garage back at Manhattan SVU. Neither one was thrilled to have another victim with this case, but both were thrilled to be back in the city.

"Hi honey we're home!" Elliot called out as they walked in the squad room.

"Hey snookums, good to have you back." Fin teased.

"So, what have we got so far on Cassidy Langhorn?" Olivia asked.

"A buddy of mine over in Brooklyn SVU went out on a call this morning and Cassidy was found raped and murdered." Lake told her.

"Any prints found at the scene?"

"Nothing on the preliminary report, CSU is still over there though last I knew."

Just then Don came walking out of his office and noticed Elliot and Olivia had returned.

"Liv, El, I see you two made it back alright. Why don't the two of you head home and get settled back in. Tomorrow I want the two of you headed back to Long Island, find out as much as you can about our vic and suspects from Miller Farms." He said, dismissing them.

"Well then, I guess we're out of here." Elliot declared before grabbing Olivia's hand and leaving.

The two walked to the elevator only breaking their silence once the doors had closed.

"I have an idea. I'll drop you off at your place, pack for overnight, and I'll be back in twenty minutes." Elliot said before pulling Olivia into a kiss.

"El?" Olivia questioned him.

"Trust me."

The elevator reached the basement parking garage and Elliot and Olivia stepped out. Noticing that the garage was empty they walked over to Elliot's SUV with their fingers laced together hand in hand. They got to the truck and Elliot opened the passenger's side door for her to get in.

"So, what are these plans you have for us?" Olivia asked.

"That my dear is a secret." He leaned over and kissed her before starting the truck and driving off.

Shortly thereafter, Elliot was pulling up in front of her apartment building and leaving Olivia off.

"Twenty, right?" She verified.

"Yep. See you then." He gave her a quick but passionate kiss then turned to leave.

Not knowing just what Elliot had planned Olivia emptied her suitcase from the weekend and began to repack. She started off by throwing in clothes for the next day. Next came her bra and panties followed by socks. She walked over to her closet and hesitated. He had sworn to her they would go out on their date that night, she just wasn't sure where to. Suddenly her short black dress caught her eye. Perfect! It packed surprisingly well so no worries about wrinkles tonight. She took it off the hanger and packed it along with her black strappy sandals with the four inch heels. After throwing in her makeup and toiletries she was just about packed. The only thing left to pack was something to sleep in. Tough call there. Not being able to decide what tone the night would take she threw both a pair of short shorts and camisole in as well as her red lace teddy Alex had given her for her last birthday.

Just as she zipped the suitcase up her buzzer went off.

"Be down in a second." She let Elliot know.

Quickly she grabbed her suitcase, flipped off the lights, and headed out locking her door behind her. Opting to take the stairs instead of the elevator she jogged down to meet Elliot.

He helped her put her suitcase in the back of the SUV, helped her in the truck, then ran around and got in himself. As he pulled away from the curb he started rubbing Olivia's left thigh.

"So, I was thinking, we're supposed to go down to Long Island in the morning, right? What if we go down tonight?"

"Umm…El? Miller Farms won't be open that late."

"You know, for a detective sometimes you can be not so bright.." He chuckled.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"My brother, Michael, and his wife own a B&B in East Hampton. I called him on the way back to my apartment and they have a room open tonight."

"Oh El! You didn't have to do that."

"I swore to you that we'd go on our date tonight. I meant it." He told her.

"Well thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I need a nap I'm exhausted." Olivia said before reclining her seat and resting her head to sleep.

The rest of the drive down to East Hampton Elliot kept glancing over at Olivia sleeping. He thought she had to be the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. About half and hour from his brother bed & breakfast she let out a small moan. He could've sworn it was his name even. He glanced back over at her and found her deep asleep though.

Finally after it felt like he'd spent more time in the car that day than ever before they had arrived. He began to gently shake Olivia's shoulder to wake her.

"Livvie, baby, we're here." He cooed in her ear.

"Don't want to move." She mumbled back.

"I guarantee once you get inside you'll be glad you moved." Elliot told her.

"Fine, fine. It'd better be good."

"I promise it is."

Olivia opened her eyes and looked around.

"El, this is gorgeous!" She squealed.

Just then Elliot's brother and sister-in-law came outside to greet the pair.

"Elliot man, how's it going?" Michael said heading straight to hug Elliot.

"Liv, this is my older brother Michael and his wife, Kathleen." Elliot introduced them. "Michael, Kathleen, I'd like you to meet my…umm…Olivia."

'God that was stupid!' He thought. He hadn't really known how to refer to her though. Girlfriend seemed right to him, but they hadn't discussed that. Partner, well she sure as hell felt like more than just a partner to him. Besides, they weren't technically working a case at that very moment.

Sensing Olivia's discomfort at Elliot's hesitation Kathleen stepped up and enveloped the woman in a hug.

"Olivia it's so great to finally meet you. We've heard so much about you." She told her.

"I agree. Plus you're the first one who's been able to get Elliot down here in the nine years we've owned the place." Michael told her, taking his turn hugging her. "You must be something special." He whispered, still loud enough for Elliot to hear.

Now it was Elliot's turn to be embarrassed.

"Well, let's get you two up to your room." Kathleen announced before heading for the front door.

Elliot and Olivia followed behind, Elliot carrying his bag and pulling Olivia's suitcase, holding hands the whole way.

"What is it with the Stabler men and Kathy's?" Olivia asked once Kathleen was out of earshot.

"No clue." Elliot told her shrugging his shoulders.

"So you never brought her here?" Olivia asked, not believing what she'd heard earlier.

"Never, I'll be honest with you Liv, it just didn't seem right. Michael and Kathleen bought the place around the time we became partners and I could never see myself bringing anyone else here but you." He said just as they got to their room.

As Kathleen left them Elliot and Olivia walked into their room. Olivia's eye caught the view out their window and was awed by the sight.

"I hear it's even more beautiful at sunset." Elliot whispered, slipping his arms around her waist.

"I bet." She mumbled, reveling in his touch.

"What do you say we go out for some dinner to this great place I know?"

"Sure. Fancy? Casual?" Olivia asked, wanting to know if she should slip her dress on.

"Oh, you're perfect in what you have on now but you can dress up more if you brought something." He told her.

"I did."

"Okay. I'm going to run downstairs for a minute, why don't you get changed."

Olivia nodded and Elliot turned to leave the room. He headed down the stairs and to the living room in search of his brother and sister-in-law before finding them in the kitchen.

"Everything ready for tonight?" He asked them both.

"Dinner's just finishing up and your suit is in the second guestroom." Kathleen told him.

"Just get her out of here for about ten minutes and we can get everything set up." Michael added.

"Perfect! Thank you so much you two."

Elliot left the kitchen to go get changed. Ten minutes later he walked back to the room he was sharing with Olivia.

"Livvie, you all set?" He asked as he knocked on the door.

His response that he got was her opening the door standing there in a gorgeous short back dress.

"Fuck. I guess so. Baby you look spectacular." He said pulling her into a kiss.

"You don't look so bad yourself El." She winked.

"Well, let's get going."

Elliot took Olivia's hand in his, lacing their fingers. He escorted her out to his SUV and helped her in her side. Glancing over at her Elliot gave Olivia a big grin before taking off across town. Without her noticing Elliot had driven in a circle and was soon back at the B&B.

"El? Did you forget something?" Olivia asked, finally noticing where they were.

"Nope." He said simply.

He got out of the SUV and helped her back out. Once they were both outside Elliot led Olivia back in the house and back to their room.

"El, we don't have to go out tonight if you don't want to."

"Baby, I want nothing more than to have dinner with you."

As he said that he walked over to the French doors across the bedroom and opened them up to expose a deck complete with a small table furnished with a candle lit dinner and soft lighting out on the whole deck.

"Elliot, this is…wow!"

"You like?" He asked, leading her out to the table.

"Yes I do." She answered.

"I thought we could watch the sunset while we ate dinner."

The two sat down and Elliot uncovered the dishes with two delicious meals on them. They sat in mostly silence throughout the meal. Both couldn't believe they were actually finally on a date together. Once the had finished eating Elliot moved over to the chaise and pulled Olivia in between his legs.

"Thank you El. This has been perfect tonight."

"It's only getting better." He whispered.

The two lay together and watched the sunset. Just as it was almost out of sight Elliot turned Olivia over in his arms and began kissing her. Their kisses grew deeper as their hands began roaming. Olivia had un-tucked Elliot's dress shirt and was running her hands up and down his chest. Meanwhile his hands were caressing her lower back. Needing more Elliot lifted Olivia up and carried her back into their bedroom laying her gently on the bed. This all gave Olivia the courage she needed to push things further. She sat up and removed his jacket and shirt before kissing a trail down his chest and resting her hands on the waistband of his pants.

"I know I said you deserve this to be special Livvie, but you undo that button and I make no promises that I'll be able to stop." He said, pulling her head back up to kiss her again.

"Good. You have made this special El. So special." She told him.

Olivia carefully unbuttoned Elliot's pants and helped him slide them off. All that remained were his black boxer briefs.

"I feel a bit underdressed here Liv." He said glancing between the two.

"So do something about it." She told him seductively.

Elliot placed his hands at the bottom of her dress and pulled it up over her head and off her body. Soon she was left in nothing but a black lace bra and matching black lace thong panties.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed.

"I take it you see something you like." She chuckled.

"Oh yeah."

Kathy had always been a white cotton bra and panties girl. Always. Her idea of sexy was buying the high cut briefs. Never had Elliot been so turned on by someone in their underwear. If it were possible he was actually getting harder.

The two continued lavishing each other with passionate kisses until neither could take it anymore. They both reached down to remove the others underwear at the same time. When both pairs were removed and there were no longer any barriers between them Elliot lined his cock up at her entrance.

"No turning back." He said, removing her bra and taking one nipple in his mouth.

"Good because I don't want to." Olivia told him arching her hips up.

Slowly and gently Elliot slid deep inside her, kissing her slight hisses of pain away. He could tell it'd been a while for her and wanted her to be comfortable.

"Deeper El." She commanded when he'd stopped halfway.

He knew he was very well endowed and was just trying to take things slow. Until then. He lifted her legs up over his shoulders giving him the opportunity to slide even deeper in her.

"Mm…that's it sweetheart." Olivia moaned.

"So fucking good Livvie, you feel so fucking good."

They kept up their actions until neither could take it anymore and were both on the brink of orgasm. Elliot began pumping into Olivia harder and faster drawing her over the edge first. As her body began its release he followed. When they had both come down from their highs he pulled her into his arms.

"I love you Livvie, I think I always have."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, be kind, review!!! Next chapter is going to be going back to more casefile, just a heads up for you all. We will deal with Elliot's admission though in the very beginning. How does Olivia feel?! Does she love him too?! Stay tuned!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again to everyone reading and reviewing!!! In particular my anonymous reviewers who I can't reply to their reviews.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he felt her tense up. Immediately he was afraid he'd said the wrong thing. He could also tell Olivia had something she wanted to say.

"Liv, talk to me baby. Whatever it is, please take to me." He begged.

"I…I love you too Elliot. I truly do. We wouldn't have done what we did if I didn't." She told him.

"But?"

"How do you know there's a but?" She chuckled.

"I've known you for nine years now, that's how. So what's the but?"

"It's embarrassing. I'm afraid to love you." She reluctantly told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"The last guy I was actually in love with broke my heart." She explained.

"Let me try and be the one to fix your broker heart. You deserve to not be afraid of love but to embrace it. Let me be the one to help you realize that. Let me love you with no fear." He said, bringing her into a deep kiss.

She simply nodded in agreement then let out a yawn.

"Livvie, if you're tired go to sleep. It is getting late."

"You're staying here too, right?"

"Of course baby, if you'll have me I'm sticking around until you don't want me here anymore." He told her.

Olivia tightened her grip around his waist and snuggled into his body.

"I love you El." She told him, lightly playing with the sparse hair near his navel.

"I love you too."

The pair drifted off to sleep, both content in the knowledge they both had finally shared their love with each other.

The next morning at around 8am they both woke up the happiest they'd been in years. Elliot tilted Olivia's head up and began lavishing her with kisses.

"Good morning to you too sexy!" She moaned between kisses.

"Mm…we really need to get over to Miller Farms today, but fuck if I don't just want to lay here and hold you all day." Elliot told her.

"The way I look at it is that we have two choices. The first being to get over to Miller Farms this morning then take the 'long' way home. The second being to hang out here in bed a little longer before going over."

"I like the way you think. I definitely vote for staying in bed a little longer." Elliot said.

He pulled Olivia's body up off the bed so that she was laying on top of him. With her on top of him he resumed kissing her, trailing down her jaw to her collar bone before being interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Elliot, breakfast time." Michael called through the door.

"Your brother has excellent timing." Olivia joked.

"We'll be down in twenty minutes." Elliot called back.

He turned towards Olivia and gave her a shit eating grin.

"Shower?" He asked.

"Shower."

They both got out of bed and headed for the adjacent bathroom. Since both were already naked all that needed to be done was to start the water.

"So, this is that second time in two days I've gotten company in my shower." Olivia pointed out.

"Just trying to always have your back." Elliot joked.

Elliot reached behind Olivia who was rinsing her hair and grabbed the bottle of shampoo off the shower rack. He squeezed some in his hand and began lathering her hair. As he massaged her scalp she let out a soft moan causing him to smile. When he was done he helped her rinse the shampoo out of her hair. Next he took a washcloth and bar of soap. Putting the soap on the washcloth he then began lovingly cleansing her body. He took great care to make sure she felt his treatment of her was full of love. After he had finished soaping up every inch of her body he again helped her rinse off. This time when she was rinsed off Elliot began kissing down every part of her body from her head to her toes. On his way back up he stopped to pay extra attention to her most treasured area. Parting her bronze hairless folds his tongue sought out her sensitive nub. Finding just what he was looking for he started sucking and teasing her with his tongue.

"God you're good at that." Olivia mumbled.

"Baby you ain't seen nothing yet as far as what I'm good at." He stopped to tell her with a wink.

He soon went back to work pleasuring her and within moments she was falling over the edge calling out his name. When her body had calmed down Elliot kissed her once more.

"Go get dressed Livvie. I'll be out in a minute." He told her.

"You sure you're good there?" She asked, pointing out his very prominent erection.

"Lot of experience in taking care of erections you've given me." He blushed. "Everything will be calmed down in a minute."

As Olivia got out of the shower Elliot went about washing his hair. By the time she was getting dressed he was drying off and following right behind. Close to the promised time the two were headed down to the dining room.

"Mm…Kathleen breakfast smells delicious. Thank you." Olivia told the woman as she set a plate down for her.

"So, what's this case you're working?" Michael asked.

"Remember the murder over at Miller Farms I told you we were working last year?" Elliot asked his brother.

"Sure, the stable hand, right?"

"Yeah. Well, a jockey from there was found raped and murdered upstate last week, then this weekend their bookkeeper's body turned up raped and murdered in Brooklyn." He explained.

"Any leads?" Kathleen asked.

"Three possible suspects. I've got photos upstairs if you two wouldn't mind checking them out too." Olivia said.

"Sure, no problem." They both answered.

The four finished eating their breakfast then Olivia and Elliot went up to their room to pack and get ready to head out. When they were all packed up Olivia took the photos of Troy Peters, Carl Masters, and David Parker in to show Elliot's brother and sister-in-law.

"Do you recognize any of them?" She asked.

"That one." Kathleen pointed to the picture in the middle.

The other three looked closer.

"Sure, that's Troy Peters, his wife Natasha is friends with Kathleen." Michael told them. "Wow!"

"Kathleen, have you seen Troy around lately?" Elliot asked.

"Not in like a week, sorry."

"Don't be, you've been a lot of help." Olivia told her.

Elliot and Olivia said their goodbyes and left the bed & breakfast.

"Do you think we should head over and question Natasha Peters first?" Olivia asked as they were pulling out of the driveway.

"Definitely couldn't hurt." Elliot said.

The two drove over to the Peters Residence, got out, and went to knock on the front door. A woman in her early 30s with dark brown hair answered the door.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Natasha Peters?" Olivia questioned.

"Yes."

"Detective Benson, this is my partner Detective Stabler, Manhattan SVU." She told the woman as they both flashed their badges.

"What can I do for you both?" Mrs. Peters asked, escorting them in the house.

"M'am is your husband home?" Elliot asked.

"No, I haven't seen Troy in a little under a week. He's out of town on business."

"What does he do for a living Mrs. Peters?" Olivia asked.

"He's a sales representative for Johnson Pharmaceuticals."

"Is he expected home soon?" Elliot asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Look what's this all about?" Mrs. Peters asked.

"We're investigating a string of murders and looking for anyone who may have been to Miller Farms in the past year." Elliot explained, trying not to give away too much information.

"Sure. Let me get you his cell phone number, you can call him tonight or stop by tomorrow."

Natasha Peters took her cell phone off the coffee table and looked up her husband's cell phone number to give to the detectives.

"Thank you for your help Mrs. Peters." Olivia told her before the detectives left.

Once they had gotten back in Elliot's SUV Olivia took out her own cell phone to call the 1-6.

"_Special Victims Unit, Lake."_

"Hey Chester, it's Liv. I've got a phone number for you to run the LUDs on. 516-555-1017, Troy Peters cell number courtesy of his wife."

"_No problem, I'll get on it. You must have left pretty early to be in Long Island by 9 Liv."_

"Is Don around?" She asked changing the subject on him.

"_Yeah, one second." _He laughed.

Lake put her on hold for a moment until their captain picked up the phone.

"_What's up Liv?" _Don asked.

"We've got a lead on one of the possibles. Troy Peters, he's supposedly away on business due back tomorrow morning." She told her boss.

"_And the two of you want permission to stay down in Long Island overnight and catch him in the morning. Am I right?"_

"Yes sir."

"_Keep in touch with us on everything, see what you can find on Masters and Parker while you wait." _"Don told her.

"Will do. Thanks!"

The two ended their call and Olivia turned toward Elliot.

"Looks like we're in town another night." She told him.

"I'll call Michael, see if he's got a room still. Ready to head out to Miller Farms?"

"Let's go."

Elliot pulled away from the curb in front of the Peters Residence to make the drive to Miller Farms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seemed like a good place to stop for now. Please review!!


	7. Chapter 7

It's an odd numbered chapter, you know what that means? A little bit of case file and a lotta bit of EO lovin'.

**DISCLAIMER: **Seriously, do you really think any of us writing fanfic actually own them? Not at all, oh and I borrowed the idea of the ending from Sam, I wasn't trying to steal it, it just sort of happened that way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later they were pulling up to Miller Farms. As they had expected it was business at usual even the day after their bookkeeper was found murdered.

"Detectives Benson and Stabler, I was wondering how long it would be until we saw you again." Lon Miller, the elderly owner of Miller Farms called to them.

"Well it's been a busy weekend we were up in Nichols at the track." Elliot told him.

"I figured as much after I heard about Michelle. What can we do for you?" Lon asked.

"We need information on three regular visitors of yours. Troy Peters, Carl Masters, and David Parker are their names." Olivia told the man.

"Sure, I know them. The last time they were here was Friday." He told the detectives.

"Did you notice anything odd about them at the time?" Elliot asked.

"Not at all, they've been coming down at least once a month for the past year. They've been helping out a few of my stable hands ever since Megan passed away." Lon explained.

"And before that, what were they doing here?" Elliot asked trying to find out more.

"Gosh, before that I only saw them down here once, Martin brought them one day."

Elliot and Olivia quickly exchanged a glance.

"Thank you Mr. Miller. I'll let you know if we need anything else." Olivia told him.

The two walked towards one of the barns discussing things.

"What is a pharmaceutical sales rep doing helping out stable hands?" Elliot asked.

"We definitely need to talk to Mr. Peters tomorrow morning. What do you say we got check these other two out?"

"Let's go." He told her as they turned to the car.

First on their list was David Parker's house. He lived closer to Miller Farms, only about 20 minutes away. Halfway there Olivia's cell phone rang.

"Benson."

"_Hey Liv, how's Detective McHottie treating you?" _Alex asked.

"No comment." She chuckled.

"_When are you just going to admit the two of you are partners in every sense of the word?"_

"When you admit the real reason you came back home," Olivia told her friend.

"_I already admitted it was because of Fin." _

"That's not all and you know it. But anyway, did you call just to harass me?" Olivia asked.

"_Actually Fin wants to talk to you." _Alex laughed.

The rustle of the phone could be heard for a moment before Fin spoke.

"_So our friend Troy Peters knows someone with a prepaid cell that he calls quite often." _Fin told her.

"Is it another one of our suspects?" She asked.

"_Not the ones we have their cell phones aren't prepaid according to Peters' LUDs."_

"I'm still not ruling out Martin Flanders. Lon Miller places him as the person who first brought Peters, Masters, and Parker to Miller Farms.

"_Dad's giving me 'the look,' where you two at now?" _Fin asked.

"Just pulling up at Parker's house right now, I'll call you later when we know more."

"_Tell El I said hi."_

"Will do. Bye!"

Olivia ended the call and quickly briefed Elliot on what Fin had told her.

"Peters makes a lot of calls to a prepaid cell, possibly Flanders. Oh and Fin says hi."

"Great, let's see what we can get on Parker." Elliot said before hopping out of the SUV.

The part of detectives walked up to the front door and knocked, again a woman in her early 30's answered, this time a blonde.

"Mrs. Parker?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, I'm Vanessa Parker. Can I help you?"

"Detectives Benson and Stabler, Manhattan SVU. Is your husband home m'am?"

"Please, come inside." Vanessa Parker said, ushering them in the front door. "David's away on business right now actually."

"When do you expect him back?" Elliot asked.

"Tomorrow morning he should be back, why?"

"We're just working a missing person case and trying to find out if anyone who'd stayed at Miller Farms lately could help out." Elliot explained hoping not to tip Mrs. Parker off.

"I don't think David's been over there lately but you're welcome to stop back tomorrow and talk to him." She told the pair.

"Great, if you don't mind my asking, what does Mr. Parker do for a living?" Olivia asked, eyeing some obscure notes on a desk in the corner.

"David's an author, he writes children's books."

"How nice, well, thank you for your help Mrs. Parker." Elliot told her showing himself and Olivia to the door.

"So we have a pharmaceutical rep and now an author. This is just getting muckier as time goes by, not clearer." Olivia complained on the way to the SUV.

"Both who conveniently are out of town at the same time also. Do we even need to bother going to Masters' house?" Elliot asked as they got in the truck.

"There are other things we could do." She said reaching down and cupping him through his jeans.

"On that note why don't I call my brother," he moaned.

"Sweetie, I don't want to think about your brother right now. Just you, thrusting deep inside me," Olivia told him seductively.

"Livvie…" He groaned. "We need a room."

"So true," she agreed.

While they headed back towards East Hampton Elliot called his brother to make sure they'd have a room when they got there.

"We're in luck," Elliot said ending the call with Michael, "the B&B is empty tonight and Michael promised to keep it that way for us."

"You know I'm starting to love your brother." She teased.

"More than you love me?" He pouted.

"Never." She told him, stealing a kiss as they stopped at a read light.

The rest of the drive back to East Hampton Olivia kept teasing Elliot. She was rubbing his manhood through his jeans and at one point even snuck her hand down inside his pants and boxer briefs.

"Livvie, I don't know what's gotten into you today but baby if you don't stop we're going to have some embarrassing explaining to do when I crash the truck."

"You're no fun." She pouted.

"Give me ten minutes to get us to the B&B safely and I promise I'll be more fun than you can handle." He tried to reason with her.

"When you say the place is empty does that mean just empty of guests or everyone?"

"Michael and Kathleen are at their house tonight. We are the only people that will be there, period." He told her.

"Good, I don't feel like sharing you."

True to his word, ten minutes later Elliot was pulling in the driveway to his brother bed & breakfast. He pulled off to the side and parked his SUV. From there it was a race to see who could get to the house first. Of course it really didn't matter who won since Elliot was the only one who knew where the spare key was. He had managed to beat Olivia to the front door anyway and just as she got there he unlocked the door and let her in.

Once Olivia was in the house she slammed him up against the front door and began assaulting him with kisses.

"Call Don," Elliot directed her, breaking their kisses momentarily.

"Other things to do," she mumbled back.

"Seriously, I want no interruptions, update the man."

"Just did by way of Fin, plus he thinks we're at Masters' house. We're good." She said pulling him back to her to kiss him.

"Whatever you say baby."

What started out innocently enough as just kissing soon turned to more. Elliot carefully extracted himself from the door and led her over to the couch. He lay down first, pulling Olivia down on top of him. Once they were both on the couch Elliot began running his hands up underneath the back of Olivia's shirt.

"I don't think I will ever be able to get enough of just touching your soft smooth skin." He told her.

He reached around to the front of her jeans and fumbled with the belt and button, undoing both allowing him access to slide his hands inside and grasp her ass. Not having actually seen her get dressed that morning he didn't realize she didn't have another pair of thong panties on and was met with lace. He cocked an eyebrow at her earning a laugh from Olivia.

"I do own more than just thongs you know." She smirked.

"I'm sure you do." He replied.

Not being in the mood for anymore talking he maneuvered their bodies so that he could remove her jeans. When he did he just sat there staring wide eyed at her lace boy shorts. His reaction again caused Olivia to chuckle.

"You are so fucking sexy Livvie."

As soon as the words left his mouth something came over Olivia. She stood up, grabbed Elliot's hand, and dragged him up the stairs to the bedroom they'd shared the night before. When they got to the room she all but ripped his clothes off him before pushing him back on the bed. Wasting no time with anymore foreplay as she was dripping wet already, she quickly impaled herself on his cock.

"Anxious much?" Elliot teased.

"Needed you in me all day long," she mumbled as she rocked her hips over him.

She continued to grind her hips up and down on his shaft bringing herself frustratingly close to orgasm but never actually achieving one. Elliot noticed this and flipped her over.

"Need a little help baby?" He asked, pumping into her at a different angle now.

"Mmm…right there El, that's the spot." She moaned as he hit her G-spot.

Whoever it was that said the G-spot was a myth had obviously never experienced Elliot in the sack. That man was truly a sex god.

In a matter of just a few moments he had her in the midst of one of the most powerful orgasms of her life. Her body convulsing was turning Elliot on in some odd little way drawing him to his own orgasm. When they had both gotten their bodies back under control Olivia got up and walked across the room. She reached in her suitcase and grabbed her shorts and camisole and put them on. Just before she snuck out of the room she tossed the red lace teddy from her suitcase on the bed to Elliot. She then took off down the stairs like a bat out of hell laughing up a storm.

Olivia had just barely made it to the kitchen with Elliot hot on her heels.

"You plan on putting on a show for me later?" He asked.

"If you behave yourself, maybe I will."

"Oh I'll show you behaving myself." He smirked.

Elliot picked her up off the floor where she was standing and sat her on the counter. Then he took his hands and reached to her waist to remove her shorts. Sure it would've been easier had she been standing, but he was up for a challenge. He took the shorts and went to throw them across the room before noticing that they had her last name on the ass.

"We need to get you some of these with my name on them. That would be sexy as hell." He proclaimed as he finally tossed the shorts.

He then bent down and started kissing up her leg from her toes on up. He paused for a moment finding her ticklish spot behind her knee. When he had finished teasing her there he proceeded further on up to her inner thigh. She began to squirm as he got closer and closer to her hot dripping core.

Just as he was about to ravish her, her phone rang from the living room. Elliot left her long enough to get it and run it back to her.

"It's Case." She moaned as he started kissing everywhere but her sensitive nub.

"Talk to her." He demanded.

"Mmm…El…kinda busy here."

"I guess you'll just have to control yourself won't you." He smirked before going back to work on her.

"Yeah Case?" She answered the phone.

"_Gee Liv, a little out of breath there?"_

"S…s…so not the time," She mumbled in response.

"_Oh God! No wonder it took you so long to answer. You and Elliot are busy getting busy." _She chuckled.

"No, not at all," Olivia lied. "just…umm…working out."

Elliot stopped what he was doing and looked at her cocking an eyebrow. Olivia shooed him away with her hand and he went back to his ministrations.

"_Sure Liv, and Chester and I were really working on a case the other night when you called."_

"I…I gotta go!" She screamed and ended the call just as she started calling out Elliot's name mid-orgasm.

"That's my girl." He whispered to her.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Olivia asked.

"Why, you like?"

"Holy shit you're good!"

"You," he replied simply.

"Me what?" She was confused now.

"I learned from you. Kathy didn't like oral sex, never would let me do it to her and never would do it to me." He blushed slightly.

"Her loss my gain and oh what a gain it is."

"Yep."

"Well, I should hit the shower." Olivia told him as she slid off the counter.

"Hey Liv," he called to her as she walked away, "need some company?"

"You know it." She winked.


	8. Chapter 8

Laura, this one's for you, love ya girl!!

Alright, so we've got another even numbered chapter which means lots of casefile. We're getting closer to the end here though :-(

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own them, they're just my playthings.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot had been halfway to bringing Olivia to yet another orgasm for the day, this time in the shower when his cell phone rang in the bedroom. Of course since they were so pre-occupied neither he nor Olivia noticed the noise. It wasn't until they came out of the bathroom that she noticed he had a missed call.

Olivia was standing in front of the mirror that was on top of the dresser brushing out her hair. Elliot came up behind her and took the brush out of her hand.

"Here, let me do that." He told her.

He proceeded to place the brush down on the dresser and held her hair aside to gain access to her neck. He then began placing gentle kisses down the column of her neck until he reached the base and started sucking and nibbling at her neck.

"You give me a hickey and I swear I'll hurt you Stabler." She growled.

"Too late," he said as he began blowing gently where he'd just marked her.

"Bastard!" She chuckled. "Hey, your phone's flashing."

He reached around her body, making sure to cop a feel of her naked breast on the way and grabbed his phone.

"_Elliot, it's Don, just called to find out how things are going. I tried Olivia's cell and got no answer there too, hope all is okay. Call and update me."_

He flipped his phone closed and gave Olivia a mock angry look.

"Olivia Serena Benson, you assured me Don wouldn't call." He told her.

"That was like three hours ago Stabler." She replied.

He suddenly burst out laughing uncontrollably for really no reason at all.

"We need a story." He said through laughs.

"I'm sorry Cap I just couldn't keep my hands off my sexy as sin partner." She chuckled.

"You'd be working with Lake in a heartbeat."

"Alright, different story then," she conceded.

"I was in the shower and missed the call. We can go with the abbreviated truth."

"That works for you but what about me?" She asked.

"You left your phone on the kitchen counter, which you really did, and were up here in the bedroom watching TV." He rambled off.

"Good one, I like that." She told him before kissing him.

"Go get your hot naked self in bed while I call Don. We'll watch some movies after."

Olivia did as Elliot said and walked over and crawled under the covers. Elliot quickly punched in speed dial three and called his boss back.

"_Special Victims Unit, Captain Donald Cragen speaking."_

"Hi Cap."

"_Elliot, are you guys okay?" _The captain asked very concerned.

"We're good, sorry to worry you. We were getting nowhere interviewing our suspects, they're all conveniently out of town. Liv and I decided to head back to my brother's for the night." He explained.

"_That's fine, just wanted to make sure everyone was okay."_

"Sounds good, one of us will call you tomorrow afternoon to update. Goodnight."

Their captain, thoroughly satisfied, hung up the phone ending the call.

"That went well he didn't even ask where we were." Elliot told Olivia.

"I know where I want you to be."

"Where's that?" He asked her.

"Right here next to me." She said, patting the bed next to her.

Elliot practically ran the few feet separating them and jumped into bed next to her to watch TV. As soon as he was under the covers she began running her foot absentmindedly up and down his calf. After a few moments he reached down and took hold of her foot stopping her movements.

"What?" She asked him.

"You're distracting me." He growled.

"Maybe that was my point." She sassed back.

"Watch the movie with me." He told her.

The two were lying in bed watching Mr. and Mrs. Smith when suddenly Olivia spoke again.

"Wait, did you see that girl?" She asked, finally paying attention to the movie.

"Which?" He asked.

"That one," she yelled as the woman was shown again, "it's Alex!"

"Holy shit, you're right. Looks just like her." He agreed.

"Hand me the phone."

Elliot, not thinking, handed her his cell phone and she dialed Alex's number.

"_Cabot."_

"Alex have you seen Mr. and Mrs. Smith? This girl looks just like you," Olivia told her friend.

"_Liv, what are you doing on Elliot's cell phone?"_

"Mine's downstairs on the kitchen counter." She said quickly.

"_No I haven't seen it. So wait, you two were getting busy on the kitchen counter early when Casey called."_

"We weren't…never mind. I don't know why I talk to the two of you anymore." She laughed.

"_You love us. Now go watch your movie with your man. I'll check the movie out sometime."_

"Alright ciao."

"_Adios."_

The two ended the call and Olivia went back to watching the movie. Once that movie was over they started watching Employee of the Month. Part way through Elliot rolled Olivia over on her back so he was hovering over her.

"So if I was the employee of the month would you sleep with me?"

"Sweetheart, I already do sleep with you." She laughed.

She rolled back over on her side to fact the TV and Elliot wrapped his arms back around her waist. Soon they both had fallen asleep.

The next morning around 7:30 Olivia woke to the smell of bacon cooking. She got up out of bed, pulled on her panties, and slipped on a dress shirt of Elliot's that she'd found in his suitcase. Quietly padding down the steps she then tiptoed into the kitchen where she found Elliot filling two mugs with coffee. She waited until he had set down the hot beverages before coming up and embracing him from behind.

"I could totally get used to my boyfriend cooking me breakfast every morning." She whispered in his ear.

"Your boyfriend huh?"

"Oh God, I really said that part didn't I." She blushed.

"Livvie, baby, I would be honored if you would be my girlfriend." He told her, earning a smile in return.

Elliot put their breakfast on plates and brought them out to the table. He then pulled out Olivia's chair for her and they both sat down to eat.

"So what's the plan today?" Olivia asked.

"I thought we'd start with Peters since he's the closest then work from there. I wish we had a couple of extra guys though. What if he alerts the others after we've talked to him."

"I've got that covered. A girl I went to the academy with works down here, I'll give her a call and see if we can get some help bringing them in. We do have all three of them on B&E charges from Nichols after all." Olivia told him.

"Perfect! See this is why we're partners, I had forgotten all about that and was just going to question them at their houses."

Olivia finished up her breakfast then got her phone off the counter and went to call her contact on the Island.

"_Homicide, Laura Chambers."_

"Laura, it's Olivia Benson. I don't know if you remember me from the academy or not."

"_Sure, I think everyone remembers you." Laura chuckled. _

"I'm working SVU up in Manhattan now, but my partner and I we are working a rape/homicide down here." She said.

"_You guys are on the Miller Farms cases, right?"_

"I guess you've heard. Well, here's the thing, we have three suspects looking real good that we need to get in for questioning. We can bring them in on a B&E from upstate right now but with only the two of us I'm afraid we'll have at least one runner. Can you help?" Olivia asked.

"_Sure, let me run it with my captain and we'll collar two of the three you two get the other one. You can use our squad room for questioning too." _Laura told her.

"Thanks Laura!"

Olivia proceeded to give Chambers the info on David Parker and Carl Masters so she and part of her squad could bring the two in. When she had given her all the information she hung up and turned back to Elliot.

"Done, they'll bring in Parker and Masters, we've got Peters." She informed her partner.

"Do you know how sexy you were just then, being all commanding officer mode?" Elliot seductively told her.

"El, come on, we've got to get going." She smacked him on the arm then left the room.

Elliot and Olivia went upstairs and got dressed before heading out toward Troy Peters' house in Elliot SUV.

"Will you be my commanding officer tonight?" He asked her as his hand ran up her thigh.

"Stabler, get the horn dog under control we're working."

"Fine, fine, you sure didn't have a problem being all horny yesterday when we were working."

Within a few minutes they were pulling up in front for Troy Peters' house. They got out of the SUV and walked up to the door and knocked. This time a man in his mid 30s with dark blond hair answered the door.

"Troy Peters?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Mr. Peters, I'm going to have to ask you to step outside." Elliot told him flashing his badge.

Troy Peters stepped out of the house and Elliot began reading him his rights telling him he was under arrest for breaking and entering at Tioga Downs. At virtually the same time at two other points on Long Island the same was happening to both Carl Masters and David Parker.

With Troy Peters now in custody and in the back of the SUV Elliot was riding shot gun as Olivia drove them to Laura Chambers' precinct. The three suspects were put in separate interrogation rooms once they arrived and left to sweat it out for a few minutes.

Olivia currently stood in the captain's office dialing the 1-6 to update them.

"_Special Victims Unit"_

"Al? What are you doing?" Olivia asked confused as hell.

"_Long story short, I'm babysitting the phones. Don's over at 1PP, Munch called in sick fucking anthrax again, Chester's in interrogation, and Fin…well Fin's busy right this moment." _She told her friend.

"I see. Well, we've got Masters, Parker, and Peters in custody down on Long Island right now at East Hampton Homicide precinct. I was just calling to update, we're holding then on the B&E charges. You and Casey were next on my list actually. I need you guys to work on getting them extradited to Manhattan so they can be arraigned up there."

"_No problem, Fin should be back in a minute and I'll head back to the office and get the paperwork started. Anything else you need?" _Alex asked.

"Not right at this minute. I'll need a few search warrants later, but there's no grounds for it yet."

"_Give us a call if you need Casey or I for anything."_

"Will do, I have to run. Tell everyone I called."

"_Bye."_

Olivia ended the call and walked out to the bull pen.

"Who do you want to take a crack at first?" She asked Elliot.

"I think I'd like to learn a little more about Parker." He replied.

The pair walked into the first interrogation room and stood over David Parker who was sitting cuffed to the table.

"So David, Nichols is an awful long ways away from Long Island isn't it?" Olivia began.

"Where's Nichols? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"We have your prints Parker, we know you were there. What I want to know though is why you were up there and snooping around." Olivia continued.

"I had the wrong stable?" He asked.

"Come on Parker, you seem like an intelligent man." She told him.

While Olivia was leading the interrogation Elliot just stood observing it all.

"Could it have been that you were trying to make sure we couldn't connect you and your buddies to Michelle Flanders' murder?"

"Who?" He asked.

"You know what," she started telling him getting in his face, "you were too late." She whispered.

"I want my lawyer." He replied.

Olivia punched the table in front of David Parker before she and Elliot left the room.

"He did it, I just know it." Olivia told Elliot as they headed for interrogation room two where Carl Masters was waiting.

"Have I ever told you have incredibly fucking sexy you are in interrogation?" Elliot whispered to her, trying to calm her down before she did something stupid.

They walked in the room and much like with David Parker, Masters was cuffed to the table.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing." He said to Olivia as soon as she walked in.

"Don't even think it Masters." Elliot growled.

"So Carl, I just had an interesting little chat with your buddy David." Olivia said.

"I didn't do it." Masters immediately replied.

"Gee Elliot, looks like our friend Carl here has a guilty conscience." She chuckled.

"I don't have a guilty conscience. I just know that whatever you think I did I didn't do."

"Carl, we know you did it and you know what? With there being three or four of you involved the first ones going to get a great deal for helping up out to nail the rest." Olivia told him.

"What kind of a deal?" He asked, suddenly interested.

"That depends."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Both Elliot and Olivia went to see what was up.

"There's a guy named Fin on the phone for you?" Laura told them.

"I got it." Elliot said taking the phone. "What's up Fin?"

"_You are going to love me soon." _He said.

"Oh?"

"_Brooklyn CSU just called, they found prints at Cassidy Langhorn's apartment. Even better, there's a match in the system."_

"You're right, I do love you. So who do they match?" He asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun dun dun!!! LOL I just had to do it!!! Reviews make me happy, and a happy Sarah is an updating Sarah.


	9. Chapter 9

Well, this was going to be a bit longer than it is now, but I decided to break the chapter up a little and post part now and the rest either tomorrow or Tuesday. I also kind of veered away from my "odd chapters are lots of smut" general rule with this one. But I needed to.

THANKS to all my reviewers!!! You're the best!!!

**DISCLAIMER: **They're not mine chances are if they were I'd actually have a computer that worked more than ½ the time only.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_They're a perfect match for Parker and Peters." _Fin told him.

"There were two sets? Even better, can you do us a favor? Get either yours or Lake's girlfriends to get us search warrants. I'm convinced we're going to find something somewhere tying Masters to this."

"_Sure, I'm on it. Talk to you later."_

"Thanks again Fin."

Elliot hung up the phone and went to find Olivia. Realizing that this precinct appeared to be set up like theirs he took a guess that he'd find her up on the roof. It was something she'd started doing lately when a case was getting her too worked up. She'd go up on the roof and stare out over the city.

"Laura, do these stairs go up to the roof?" He asked pointing at the staircase.

"Sure do."

"Thanks!" He told her taking the steps two at a time.

"Elliot!" Laura called up to him. "How'd you know?"

"We've been partners for close to a decade now, I know her better than myself some days." He called back.

Elliot reached the top of the steps and pushed the door open as quietly as possible. He looked first to his right but didn't see Olivia, glancing to his left he found her by the railing. He quietly snuck up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. She'd felt his presence the moment the door opened and so not being surprised she settled into his arms.

"Mmm…what if someone comes up here?" She asked.

"I think your friend will keep them away, she's a smart girl." He chuckled.

"Tell me you got good news from Fin."

"Some of the best," he told her as he began trailing kisses down her neck, "Brooklyn CSU found two sets of prints at Cassidy's apartment."

This caused Olivia to spin around in a flash so that she was facing Elliot. "Were there matches?" She asked.

"Perfect matches for Peters and Parker."

"Let's go get those two El." She told him as she headed towards the door.

"You got it baby."

The two entered the stairway and pretty much ran down the steps to the bull pen. They immediately went over to the first interrogation room and went inside where David Parker and his lawyer were sitting.

"Well David, it looks like we're just waiting to get you extradited to Manhattan and then we'll be booking you up there." Olivia told him.

Parker leaned over and whispered something to his lawyer.

"May I ask why my client is facing extradition to Manhattan on a breaking and entering case from upstate?"

"Oh, you mean you didn't hear?" Olivia asked while Elliot again stood by watching.

"Hear what?" Parker asked her.

Olivia turned around to look at Elliot and winked at him. That was his cue. He walked over and stood next to Parker.

"David Parker, you are under arrest for the rape and murder of Cassidy Langhorn. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you." Elliot told him, not needing to cuff him as he was already cuffed to the table.

"Um El, I don't think the lawyer thing will be a problem." Olivia smirked.

"Very true there."

"So while Detective Stabler was doing his thing I got thinking. We did discuss the possibility of a deal with Masters. I think it's only fair we offer Mr. Parker here that same courtesy." Olivia said.

Elliot gave her a questioning look discreetly as Parker and his lawyer talked amongst themselves. She gave a quick nod towards interrogation room two and suddenly he understood what she was doing.

"Detective, you don't have the authority to offer my client a deal." Parker's lawyer spoke up.

"You're right there, I don't but I can sure as hell put in a good word with our ADA and trust me when I say that will go a long ways. Now you've got fifteen minutes or my offer's gone from the table. Our ADA, she won't have an offer." Olivia replied before she and Elliot left the room.

"You are brilliant Liv! We've got Parker and Peters, you get a deal on the table for Masters and the other two murders and we've got it all." Elliot proclaimed.

"I'm hoping for Flanders too. Now let's go pay Mr. Peters a visit."

The two detectives went down to interrogation room three and put on a similar show there. Troy Peters was arrested for the murder and rape of Cassidy Langhorn and given the same offer for a deal.

Just as they walked out of the interrogation room Olivia's phone rang.

"Benson."

"_Are the bunch of us with this squad the only people in the world who never seem to use caller ID?" _Casey asked.

Olivia laughed. "I have no clue. What's up Case?"

"_Hopefully your boyfriend isn't anymore."_

"Casey!" She scolded.

"_Seriously, bad news on the extradition front, Tioga County's fighting it." _Casey told her.

"Wait, I thought we were okay with everything in Manhattan because we've been working the cases."

"_Oh you'll love this, they're not arguing because they want our guys for the rape/homicide, they want them for the B&E."_

"What the fuck?!" She screamed.

"Livvie, baby, calm down." Elliot could be heard telling his partner.

"_He just said that didn't he?" _Casey asked.

"We'll talk about that later. So does the DA realize we have two of the three on at least one rape/homicide? That should trump their B&E."

"_Give me a little bit here, we're working on it." _Casey told her.

"While you're at it talk to McCoy, see what you can use to deal. I'm almost positive I can get on of those two to flip on Masters and Flanders plus own up to the other two rape/homicides for the right price." Olivia said.

"_I'll get Alex to check while I get back with Tioga County. You owe us both a story tonight. Take care!" _Casey told her, ending their call.

"Asshole!" She said, smirking as she turned to Elliot.

"What?" He asked totally confused about what he'd done.

"'Livvie baby' you just gave Casey all the confirmation she and Alex needed. Hell, that the whole squad needed." She told him.

"She heard that? Sorry, it slipped out." He tried to assure here.

"Anyway, Tioga County's fighting extradition for the B&E Casey's calling their DA back to argue. Alex is being sent to McCoy to work on a deal for Parker or Peters." She updated Elliot.

"Great, now which do you think we should offer it to?"

"Honestly, I think Parker's more apt to take it and flip on his buddies."

"Let's go then." He said.

They walked back to interrogation room one to talk to Parker and his lawyer.

"Great news for you David, I just got off the phone with our ADA and there'll be a deal waiting for you in Manhattan if you want it." Olivia told the man.

The detectives watched again as David Parker whispered to his lawyer.

"What's the deal?" Parker asked.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that. Just know I've offered your buddies the same option."

Parker leaned over and whispered again with his lawyer.

"We'll take it Detective." His lawyer said.

"Great, I'll just go let her know." Olivia said before she and Elliot again left the room.

A few minutes later Casey called back to let Olivia know that Judge Petrovsky had granted the extradition, apparently Tioga County caved once they knew the rape/homicide was wrapping up now. With the help of Laura and a few of the guys from her squad both Troy Peters and David Parker were soon on their way to Manhattan.

Olivia and Elliot were in his SUV on the way back to the bed & breakfast to say goodbye to Michael and Kathleen and pack up their stuff.

"You know El someone's going to have to come get Masters from lockup when his friend turns him in." She said.

"Let Fin and Lake do it. We need to go home, I told you that you drive me wild in interrogation."

"Is that why I've caught you spending more time staring out the window when I'm interrogating our perps?" She chuckled.

"Only until I started being able to control myself better." He winked at her.

"Do we really have to leave?" She asked as they pulled in the driveway to the B&B.

"We do baby, I promise I'll bring you back every chance we get though." He assured her.

They got out of the SUV and went inside the house. Michael and Kathleen were sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Well, I guess you guys are headed back for Manhattan now, huh?" Michael asked.

"Don't worry bro I already promised Liv we'd come back to visit whenever we can." Elliot told him.

"Good, someone needs to get you down here more." Kathleen said.

"We should umm…go pack." Elliot declared.

Elliot and Olivia went up the stairs to the bedroom they had been staying in so that they could pack up. As they walked in the room Elliot tackled Olivia onto the bed.

"So how long do you think we have?" He asked.

"Until you brother and sister-in-law get suspicious? Or until we have to be back to Manhattan?"

"Both?"

He leaned down over her and placed his lips on hers drawing her into a deep kiss before slipping his tongue in her mouth.

"El…" Olivia moaned. "Michael and Kathleen are right downstairs."

"Baby they know what we're doing up here." He told her as he started running his hand up under her shirt.

"We..mmm..we really need to get going."

Elliot lifted up her t-shirt and began sucking and licking her left nipple through her black lace bra.

"Please Livvie! Can't you see what you do to me baby?" He asked, pressing his erection into her.

Olivia reached her hand over to tough the button on Elliot's jeans. She slipped it through the hole and pushed his jeans and boxer briefs down to his knees freeing his achingly hard cock. She then removed her own jeans and panties before taking his member and guiding him to her entrance.

"We leave after this." She told him.

With a quick nod of agreement Elliot slid inside her. Both knew that even if Michael and Kathleen knew what was going on they'd never get away with returning to work hours after their perps arrived.

"God Liv, even after the last couple of days you're still so fucking tight. You feel so damn good." He told her as he thrust deep inside her.

"Fuck El…" She called out.

"Working on it baby." He chuckled.

"So close, I'm so close."

"Me too Livvie, me too, cum with me baby." He told her.

After a few more thrusts he was exploding spilling his seed in her which triggered her orgasm, both crying out the other's name with their release.

"You are the only man who can do that to me." She told him as they got dressed again.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Make me cum so hard so fast." She told him blushing slightly.

"Hey nothing to be embarrassed about, I think it's sexy."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Well, we really should get going. Don't going to get suspicious." She said.

"Nah, he won't, trust me. He'll be glad." Elliot said not really catching what he was saying.

"Wait, wait, wait, he'll be glad?" She asked. "Explain."

"In the car, I promise."

They continued down the steps and took the suitcases out to Elliot's SUV before coming back in to say goodbye to Michael and Kathleen.

"El, give the kids our love. We'll have to get up to Manhattan and see them soon." Kathleen told Elliot before pulling him into a hug.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room Michael was giving Olivia a hug and whispering to her.

"You truly are someone special to my brother. I have never seen him this happy and in love, ever."

"Thank you for letting us stay here, both of you." She told them.

As Elliot and Olivia went to go out the front door Kathleen grabbed Olivia's arm to hold her back to tell her something.

"Welcome to the family Liv." She whispered.

Olivia smiled and went out to meet Elliot at the SUV. He helped her in the passenger's side, they both bucked up, and he drove off.

"Alright, we've in the car, explain." She said at most a block away from the B&B.

"One night after the guys had left and you were in Oregon Don asked me why you and I had never gotten together."

"You were married for starters."

"I told him that. He said he was still surprised that after Kathy and I split we didn't hook up. Not that he ever would've accused us of having an affair or anything. He knows we respect each other too much for that. He just figured it would've happened then."

"Hmm…interesting," she replied.

"So, umm…what would you say about sitting down with him and discussing us when we get back? After we wrap these cases up I mean."

He knew his request could be a problem for her. If there was one thing Elliot had figured out about Olivia and relationships over the course of their partnership was that she seemed to have commitment issues. Talking to Don would make things real and he wasn't sure how she would feel about that.

"Don't take this the wrong way El, but do we have to just yet? The last few days have been the best, but what if things change after we're actually home more than 10 minutes?"

"Livvie listen carefully and closely to what I have to say. I know things have been rushed between us the past few days. But, we have been partners for close to a decade now not to mention friends. This isn't two strangers getting together. I know with absolute certainty that I am not going anywhere unless it's at your request. We can tell Don and everyone whenever both of us are ready, but know that things will only change for the better once we're home." He told her.

"Let me deal with Alex and Casey first, okay?" She asked.

"No problem, now why don't you take a quick nap?"

"I could totally nap, you wore me out earlier." She chuckled.

Elliot kept driving towards Manhattan as Olivia reclined her seat and closed her eyes for a nap. After a while he was pulling into a spot in the parking garage at the 1-6.

"Livvie time to wake up baby," he said as he gently shook her.

"Hmm?"

"We're at the station, time to go bust some perps."

They both got out of the SUV and walked over to the elevator to head to their squad room. Noticing that the elevator car was empty Elliot pulled Olivia into a kiss.

"One last one until tonight," he told her.

They pulled apart just as the elevator got to their floor. The first person they saw as they walked in the squad room was Lake.

"You guys hit traffic on the way back?" He asked.

"No why?" Elliot asked back.

"Just wondered since Parker and Peters have been here for an hour already," he smirked.


	10. Chapter 10

So this was going to be the last chapter until I changed my mind. So there'll be more after this.

I don't remember the rule about even/odd chapters but this one's pretty much all casefile, no smut.

Enjoy and please R&R!!!!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own them. None of them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is Alex around?" Olivia asked.

"She said to call her when you guys got in. She got a deal from McCoy." Lake told the pair.

"Great, I'll call her now." Olivia said.

She took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed speed dial two for Alex.

"_Hey Liv!" _She answered.

"Oh my God, did one of us actually use the caller ID?" Olivia joked.

"_I promised Casey I would." _She laughed.

"I see she asked you about that too. Anyway, we're back now." Olivia told her.

"_You'd better have a good story for me."_

"Once you tell me yours. Now are you coming over?" Olivia asked.

"_On my way in like two minutes."_

They both ended the call and Olivia went to wait for Alex to get there.

"So are you telling her today?" Elliot whispered to Olivia.

"She owes me a story first."

After sitting around for about ten minutes Olivia and Elliot saw Alex come walking in.

"Alright, so I talked to McCoy, we can offer 25 to Life on the Langhorn case. If he flips on the other and cops to the other two cases they'll be 15 to 20 served consecutively." Alex told them.

"What's he looking at otherwise?" Elliot asked.

"Death penalty on the Langhorn case, two life sentences for each of the other two murders, not to mention 15 to 20 years for each of the three rape charges."

"Let's go deal!" Olivia exclaimed.

The three walked into the interrogation room where David Parker was sitting with his new lawyer, Trevor Langan.

"Cabot."

"Langan."

Ever since their date years ago things had been pretty hostile between the two. Both Olivia and Alex knew this and were hoping things would still go in their favor.

"So what's your deal Cabot?" Trevor asked.

"We know Mr. Parker here didn't act alone, we also know this isn't his first indiscretion. I want names." Alex told the two.

David Parker leaned over and whispered to Langan.

"If my client gives you the information you're looking for what will you give him in return?"

"25 years to life on the first rape and homicide, 15 to 20 for each subsequent victim." Alex rattled off.

Parker and Langan again begin quietly discussing the deal.

"Okay, we'll take it. What do you want to know?"

"Why don't we start with Cassidy Langhorn first?" Olivia suggested.

"What about her?" Parker asked.

"You tell us."

"We got calls last week saying to get rid of the bitch that she'd been fooling around." Parker said.

"Who called?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know. He didn't give his name. He just offered us $10,000 each to do it."

"Us?" Elliot pressed him.

"Troy, Carl, and I." Parker confirmed.

Behind the glass Don turned to Lake.

"Take Fin and go pick up our good buddy Mr. Masters." He told him.

"Yes sir, we'll even try to make it back at the same time as the perp unlike Benson and Stabler."

Meanwhile Olivia and Elliot were still pressing Parker for more.

"Was this the first time this man's called you guys?" Olivia asked.

Parker turned towards his lawyer who nodded for him to continue.

"No, he called us three times before." Parker told them.

Elliot cocked his eyebrow looking at Olivia as if to say 'Wait, three more!'

"When? We want names." Elliot demanded.

"That stable hand and the jockey." He spit out.

"And the third time?" Olivia asked.

"Martin."

Just then there was a knock on the door, the door opened and Don poked his head in.

"Liv, can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked.

Olivia walked across the room and headed out the door to join her captain.

"What's up Cap?"

"Quite an interesting turn things are taking in there huh?" He asked.

"Yes sir."

Olivia was thoroughly confused as to why he had pulled her just for this.

"I hear from Lake that you and Elliot got back to town an hour after your perps. Is there something you need to tell me?" He asked.

"We hit traffic?"

"Olivia?"

What was she supposed to do? She couldn't lie to the man, not about something like this. She sure as hell wasn't ready to go public with whatever it was that she and Elliot were doing either.

Don could visibly notice how nervous she was and took that as the cue that what he had hoped was the reason for their lateness was really it.

"When you two are ready to talk I'm here." He whispered as he pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you Sir."

"No go bust some perps!" He commanded her.

Olivia walked back into the interrogation room and over to Elliot.

"Don knows, I didn't confirm anything but he definitely knows." She whispered.

Elliot nodded before averting his attention back towards Parker.

"David, I'm just going to need you to write in your own words what happened." He told Parker, tossing him a pad of paper and a pen. "Names, dates, everything all in your own words."

"I think we're done here." Alex said to Elliot and Olivia before walking out the door with them.

Don had been listening in from his office since he had spoken to Olivia and came out to the squad room to talk to his crew.

"Fin and Lake have gone down to Long Island to pick up Masters. Liv, I want you down talking to O'Halloran, we need something else to nail Masters other than just his friend's confession. Munch and Stabler, once Parker finishes his statement find out about Flanders if all isn't revealed in his statement." He delegated.

As the guys gathered to form a plan of action Alex gently grabbed Olivia's arm.

"Mind if I come with? I think we both have a story to share with each other."

"Of course."

The two walked out of the squad room on their was to CSU.

"I was pregnant." Alex said quietly after they left.

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked not believing her ears.

She had known that there had been more to Alex's return than it being 'because of Fin' as Alex always put it. She just had never expected this.

"You heard me Liv. That's why I came home, I was pregnant." Alex admitted again.

"How? I mean I know how, but how?" She asked.

"Five weeks before I came home Fin had come out to Minnesota to see me. Did you know that's where they had moved me after Connors' trial?"

Olivia shook her head, almost afraid that if she spoke Alex wouldn't finish her story.

"So Fin had come out to Minnesota, apparently it had taken him that long to get Agent Hammond to admit where I was. He came out there, admitted that he'd been attracted to me since his first day with the squad. Admitted that he'd wanted me, needed me since then. Me Liv, not Emily and not Erin my other alter ego. He wanted Alex. It had been so long since anyone had wanted the real me. I let him know his feelings were reciprocated and I'll be honest with you, I don't think we left my bedroom all week. Well except for the shower that is." She paused giving Olivia time to process everything and speak.

"So that's where he disappeared to that week. I knew he'd been ecstatic as hell when he left then by the time he got back was sad. He missed you. He'd never said where he'd been though." Olivia told her friend.

By this time they were just about to O'Halloran's office but Alex knew she had to continue so they stopped at a bench out front to sit so she could finish.

"Two weeks and three days after he left I took the test. When it came back positive I immediately broke protocol and called Fin. He was so fucking excited too." Just then Alex's tears began falling. "I begged to come home every day for two weeks from that day on until I got the okay." She paused again, this time to wipe her eyes.

"Wow!" Olivia breathed out.

"I'm so sorry I didn't say anything back then. We had planned on telling everyone when I was 13 weeks along and the chance of miscarriage dropped. But we…"she began sobbing, "we lost her the week before. We lost our daughter."

Olivia pulled her friend into her arms and began comforting her, whispering to her that everything would be okay. Both knew it wasn't true but Olivia tried her best. Doing the math in her head quickly she knew Alex and Fin had only lost their daughter a couple of weeks ago. Suddenly she had a tremendous amount of respect for her friends for being so strong to return to 'normal' so soon.

"Sorry," Alex said wiping away her last tears, "your turn, tell me a good story."

"Can I explain after we talk to Ryan?"

"Of course. God, I actually forgot what we were going here." She half heartedly chuckled.

"We've been together since we went upstate." Olivia told her.

"I knew it!" Alex yelled.

"Okay, so let's go talk to O'Halloran so we can get out of here. I need dinner with my sisters tonight." She laughed.

The pair walked inside and went to Ryan O'Halloran's office, when they got there he was peering into a microscope. He glanced up after hearing their footsteps.

"Livia, Alex, what's up ladies?" He asked as he turned away from the microscope.

"Have you re-examined everything in connection with the rape/homicides connected to Miller Farms?" Olivia asked.

"I was actually just looking over the last batch of evidence Tioga County sent down." He told them.

"And?" Alex asked.

"I'm just running through this partial print from a rake found on the scene. It's coming up a five point match for Martin Flanders." He read to them from the computer.

"Great. Anything else Ry?" Olivia asked him.

"Not yet, I'll call you if I find anything else. I've got this on top priority right now."

"Thanks!" Both Alex and Olivia said.

They left his office to head back to Alex's office this time to see if Casey was available for dinner.

"Ry, huh?" Alex smirked.

"We went out twice years ago, nothing happened. He knew I had a thing for my partner." She shrugged.

"Too funny. So, story time." Alex told her.

"Can it wait until we get with Casey? You know she's dying to get confirmation."

"Liv, you better tell." Alex warned.

"I will. I swear."

They continued walking and soon had arrived at their destination.

"Rebecca Olivia Tutuola." Alex whispered before they went inside. "Horrible initials, but we loved her name."

"Gorgeous Al, it's an absolutely gorgeous name." She told her before hugging her.

Alex smiled slightly and they walked inside and up to Casey's office.

"Hey Novak, what do you say to some dinner since you man's currently on his way down to Long Island?" Olivia asked.

"Sure. Girls night?" She asked.

"Yep. Let me just call Don and let him know what's up."

Olivia took her phone out and dialed the station.

"_Special Victims Unit, Captain Cragen speaking."_

"Don, it's Liv. O'Halloran's still checking things but we have a partial print match to Martin Flanders from his wife's murder." She told him.

"_Well, at least we know he was alive then. Parker's stalling on his statement so I've got Elliot and John in working Peters for info. Where you at?" _He asked.

"Hoping to catch a quick dinner with Alex and Casey if that's alright."

"_No problem, I'll call if I need you. Why don't you bring something back for the guys too."_

"Okay. Bye!" She said ending the call.

The three girls decided that since Olivia was still on call they'd just go to the deli down the street. They walked in, ordered, then went to find a table to sit and wait for their food.

"So Liv, we're both her now." Alex said.

Olivia sighed. "Alright. Elliot and I have kind of been seeing each other ever since we went upstate."

"Kind of?" Casey asked.

"Mostly it's just been a lot of damn good hot sex since we've been working these cases almost constantly." Olivia chuckled.

"Well hey, that's something right?" Alex laughed.

"He did tell me he loved me though. But I'm just a bit freaked because we haven't even really spent any time together yet." She admitted.

"Trust me Liv, he does." Casey told her friend.

"Thanks hon. So, how are you and Chester doing?" Olivia asked.

"We're good, really good." Casey answered, blushing.

"What aren't you telling us Case?" Alex asked.

"He…umm…he asked me to move in with him." She said.

"When did we stop being so independent and grow up here?" Olivia laughed. "I've got this boyfriend who I'm scared to say I could spend my life with, and you two are living with your boyfriends."

"I have no clue!" Casey replied.

The three finished off their meals, grabbed take out for the five guys, and headed back to the 1-6 together. As they headed back in the squad room laughing at some joke Casey told Elliot came running over out of breath.

"Oh God, Casey, Alex, I'm so glad you two are here. I just got a call from Liv's friend Laura. It's Chester and Fin…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, first, yes I know I'm cruel ending things like this for now. Guess you'll just have to review lots to get an update. LOL

No one get mad and beat me up for what I did to Alex & Fin. Oh, and before you complain about Alex or Fin for that matter being too happy to be mourning, just remember that you aren't seeing what the two of them are going through at home or in their own down time. You're just seeing what's going on in the course of their jobs while busy and dealing with their friends.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it took me so long to get this one out to you. I promise I haven't been slacking either. In my time away from this story I've finished up my Easter story (to be posted Saturday night) and also written another one shot today called Heartbreak & Healing. Be sure to check that one out too! 

**DISCLAIMER: **Anything that seems like anything you may recognize isn't mine. Even some of the stuff you don't recognize still isn't. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened!" Alex yelled, years already falling. 

"Masters sent them over to an abandoned warehouse to find Flanders' body. They stepped inside and apparently the floor was not as stable as they'd thought. They're both at County General in East Hampton. Fin broke his right leg, Chester managed to break his left leg and left wrist." Elliot told the women.

Both Alex and Casey breathed sighs of relief, they had been expecting much worse. Olivia knew they would both want to drive down and see how their boyfriends were doing.

"Let me clear it with Don, but why don't you head out to my car and I'll drive the two of you down to the hospital." She said. 

As Alex and Casey left for the elevator Olivia walked over to her captain's office and knocked on the door. 

"Come in," Don called form his office. 

She walked in the office choosing not to sit in the chair he was pointing too. 

"I'm sure you've heard about Fin and Lake. I was wondering if it'd be okay if I drive Alex and Casey down to the hospital."

"Of course it'd be alright." He told her. 

Olivia turned to walk back to the squad room when Don called to her. 

"Liv, why don't you take Elliot with you?"

"Sir?"

"Munch and I can handle things around here. Besides, there are other members of this squad around here somewhere." He chuckled. 

"Thank you!"

She walked back over to Elliot's desk where he was sitting and bent down to whisper in his ear. 

"You ready to head back to Long Island with us?" She whispered.

"Work related trip?" He asked. 

"Not so much, just taking Alex and Casey down." Olivia told him. 

"Okay, let's go."

The pair headed down to the parking garage where Alex and Casey were waiting. 

"Change of plans, we're taking El's SUV down." Olivia let them know. 

Everyone walked over to Elliot's car and got in, Elliot and Olivia up front and Alex and Casey in the second row. 

"They know, right?" Elliot leaned over and whispered to Olivia. 

"Yes," she replied. 

"Good," he said before pulling her into a deep kiss. "I have wanted to do that ever since we got back up here earlier today."

Alex and Casey broke out laughing hysterically. 

"Didn't get enough this morning El?" Alex chuckled. 

"Never," he growled. 

"So now that you two go your heads out of your asses and caught on to what the rest of us have always known, can we count you both in for Friday night dinners with us?" Casey asked. 

"We'll see." Elliot answered. 

The group continued along on their trip to the hospital in East Hampton. When they arrived Elliot barely got the SUV stopped before Alex and Casey were jumping out and rushing inside. 

"We're here to see Odafin Tutuola and Chester Lake." Alex told the triage nurse. 

"Ah yes, you two must be the girlfriends from Manhattan we've heard all about since they minute they arrived." She said as she got up to take everyone back to where the guys were. 

Alex was shown to where Fin was laying down in the first exam room and lightly knocked on the door before going inside. 

"Lexi, honey, you came. I'm so glad to see you." Fin told her as she walked up to the bed. 

"I'll be honest with you I almost turned around for the lobby as soon as the nurse brought me back here. I was doing fine until then." She confessed. 

"I know, it was so hard being in an ER again. Everything's going to be okay this time though. I swear to you as soon as you get the okay from your doctor we'll start trying again. Rebecca may have been a bit of a surprise but I can't wait to have our own little Lexi running around now." He said as he pulled her in his arms. 

"I love you so much Fin, I'm just glad you're okay." She said sniffling. 

"Me too baby, me too. I'm not ready to lose you again, ever."

Meanwhile, two doors down the hall Casey had walked in the exam room to find her own boyfriend in a similar state.

"You sure know how to scare a girl Chester Lake." She called to him as she entered the room. 

"I'm sorry, not exactly the way I planned that one going down." He chuckled. 

"Did you at least get enough to nail the bastards to the wall?"

"East Hampton PD took over looking, I assume they did." He told her. 

"Good, I'm just glad you're alright." She said before crushing her lips to his in a deep kiss. 

"Ahem!" Came a voice from the door way. 

"Hey Elliot! Thanks for bringing my girl down."

"No problem man. I was just talking to one of the nurses and the two of you are just about ready to go. Liv went to tell Fin." He told the pair. 

"Great! I can't wait to get out of here." Lake said. 

Elliot left the room to go get Olivia from Fin's room so they could pull the truck around front. 

"Livvie, come get the truck with me?" He asked as he walked in the door. 

"Sure, Alex, meet us out front?"

"Alright."

Elliot and Olivia walked out of the ER and headed towards the parking lot to get his car. 

"You do realize Fin and Lake will know by the time they get out to the car, right?" Elliot asked. 

"At least I won't have to fight to keep my hands off you the whole way home then." Olivia shrugged. 

He just laughed glad to see she was taking that revelation so well. Within a matter of moments they had pulled up out in front of the ER and were waiting on their friends. Soon Alex and Casey came wheeling their boyfriends out and helping them into Elliot's SUV. 

"So what did you guys find out about Masters?" Olivia asked as they headed back to Manhattan. 

"Not much of anything that we didn't already know. He did lead us to Flanders' body, but well you see how well that went." Lake replied. 

"We're all just glad you're okay." Elliot told them both. 

The rest of the drive back to Manhattan was pretty much silent. All four back seat passengers spent the trip sleeping, Olivia just sat in a daze looking out the window, and Elliot of course was driving. With about five minutes left in their trip Elliot finally spoke again. 

"Are you alright over there Liv?" He asked. 

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine, just thinking." She replied. 

"Anything you care to share?"

"I just feel like the answer to this whole thing is right in front of us and for whatever reason we just aren't seeing it." She told him. 

"I know baby, it's frustrating as hell."

"Maybe after we talk to Masters we'll get some more." Olivia told him trying to remain optimistic. 

Elliot pulled into the parking garage and he and Olivia walked their friends to their cars before heading up to the squad room. 

"East Hampton get here with Masters?" Olivia asked as she walked in the door.

"They're holding him until they get to Flanders' body then he'll be up." Munch explained. 

"Sounds good, Don in his office?"

"Yep," he told her. 

Olivia took Elliot's hand and pulled him towards their captain's office. 

"We need to tell him now. Everyone else but Munch and Don know." Olivia said in explanation. 

As they were approaching the door it opened and Cragen walked out. 

"Benson, Stabler, hit the cribs. I'll send someone up when Masters is brought in." He commanded. 

"But sir," Olivia began.

"We'll talk about it once the case is closed." He told her, turning to go back to his office. 

"Okay," Olivia sighed. 

Don turned back around to face the two detectives. "It's about time you two." He said smiling. 

Elliot and Olivia both smiled back before going to walk up to the cribs and rest. When they got up there they quietly walked back to the two cots in the back, pushed them together, and lay down with Elliot holding Olivia in his arms underneath their now shared scratchy wool gray blanket. 

"Night Livvie, I love you."

"Love you too El."

The two, thankfully for them, being overly exhausted immediately fell asleep. 

What seemed like only minutes later, but in all actuality was about five hours later Munch came upstairs to wake his fellow detectives up. 

"Hey sleepyheads, Don says shower and change and then be downstairs. Masters is here." He called out as he opened the door. 

"Okay," Elliot answered back. 

He turned towards where Olivia was lying next to him and gently began shaking her awake. 

"Livvie, baby, Masters is here. We need to get up now." He told her. 

"I guess I can, if I really have to."

The two crawled out of bed and walked over to their lockers. There they both grabbed their shower caddies and headed towards the showers. Twelve minutes later they were both walking out, towels wrapped snugly around their bodies. They each silently got dressed and while Olivia dried her hair and did her makeup Elliot headed down to the squad room to get them both some coffee.

"Here you go Liv," Elliot handed her a mug when she'd reached her desk "Munch made it but it's the best I could get."

She took the mug, chuckling, and took a few sips before they headed to the interrogation room. 

Walking in the room they came across Carl Masters and his lawyer sitting at the table. 

"Well Carl, I bet you thought you'd pulled a good one on us sending our detectives to that dilapidated warehouse. Oh don't worry, they'll be fine." Olivia told him. 

"I didn't…"

"Save it! I want to know what you know about the man who's been calling you and your buddies."

Masters glanced at his lawyer before speaking. "I don't know who he is, I swear."

"What? He just calls you up one day and says 'Hey I'll give you $10,000 if you kill someone for me'?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"How does he get you the money?" Elliot asked. 

"I have no idea. The cash just shows up in an envelope the next day."

Just then a cell phone starts ringing. The detectives and Masters' lawyer all look to their phones to see whose is ringing. No one noticing Carl Masters now starting fidget in his seat. By the fourth ring though they suddenly catch on.

"How the fuck did he get a cell phone in here?" Olivia yells. 

By this time the call has gone to voicemail since no one had answered it. 

"Hand it over Masters, nice and slow." Elliot demanded. 

Carl Masters took the phone out of his pocket and placed it on the table. Elliot picked it up, dialed into voice mail, and put the phone on speaker. 

"_Please enter your password." _The automated voice said. 

"It's 5525." Masters told him.

Elliot punched in the password and they all eagerly awaited the new message.

"_Carl, buddy, it's me. I need another favor from you. This one's big, huge even. I'll even up the ante this time, ten times the amount you're used to. That bitch detective is getting too close. You know what to do. You have two days." _The voice on the message told them all. 


	12. Chapter 12

Well, here we are, it's the end of the line on this one. I was just looking over the first chapter and realized I've been working on this story for like the last 4 months now. So, with that in mind I want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who's stuck by all this time and followed this story to the end.

I hope I don't disappoint with the ending and that I kept you guessing all the way along.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own them.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, that's it! Who the fuck is he Carl!?" Elliot shouted.

"I told you, I don't know." Master whimpered.

"Yeah, well I suggest you rack your little brain quick and figure it out!"

Just then there was a knock on the door as Don came to pull his detectives out of the interrogation.

"What the hell Don! You know as well as I do he knows who's calling him!" Elliot yelled.

"That very well may be, but don't make me regret making my decisions to keep you both on the case and to not go to IAB about your relationship." He told his detectives.

"Sorry." Elliot said in apology.

"Now we need to come up with a plan for how to catch this guy. Unfortunately I'm afraid it's going to include relying on Masters a bit." Don said. "I want the two of you to find out how this guy finds out his missions have been accomplished, how exactly he gets the money to our guys, and work something out to catch him." He dismissed them then.

"Nothing like planning your own death," Olivia joked.

"Livvie, how can you possibly be joking around right now? Someone wants you dead." Elliot told her as they walked to their desks.

"And he's not going to get me. We're going to get this guy El. I just know it."

"If you say so, do you want to go get this over with now or grab some lunch first?" He asked.

"What's on the menu?" She smirked.

"Not the same thing you're thinking of." He chuckled. "I was thinking pizza."

"Alright, I could handle some pizza. We'll have to do delivery though; I don't think we're allowed out again today."

"I'll call." He said, picking up the phone. "Is extra cheese, mushrooms, and pepperoni good?"

"It's my favourite, you know that." She told him.

Elliot dialed the pizza parlor down the block and ordered a large pizza for them. While the waited for the pizza to arrive, the pair sat at their desks and got caught up some on their paperwork from the past week or so. Once their food had arrived, they each ate a few slices before deciding they should go talk to Carl Masters again.

"So Carl, what I want to know is how you get word back to this guy that his missions have been accomplished." Olivia said as she walked back in the interrogation room.

"If I help you, you help me." Masters sneered.

On the other side of the mirror Don called Munch over.

"Get Alex or Casey over here and see what we can do. We need this guy's help and he knows it." Don said.

John went off to try and get a hold of one of the ADAs while Elliot and Olivia continued trying to get information.

"I'll help make sure you live long enough to give us some answers asshole!" Elliot growled.

Olivia knew she needed to do something about Elliot's current attitude before she lost her partner.

She walked up behind him and whispered to him. "Tone it down Stabler. You're giving Don every reason to separate us."

He really hadn't though about that, but what she had been saying was true. He couldn't lose his partner.

"So, let's say I can get you a deal Carl. Tell me how he knows." Olivia asked again.

"One of us would call him back and tell him." Masters said.

"Where would you call him at? What number?" Olivia asked.

"Not until you tell me how you're going to help me first." He replied.

Knowing they were pretty much at a stand still Olivia slipped out of the room.

"Where do we stand on helping this creep out?" She asked the captain.

"John's trying to get either Casey or Alex. I've got one of the other guys headed over to see Morales in TARU about getting the LUDs on Masters' cell phone. Chances are though we're dealing with a pre-paid." He updated her.

"So I'm thinking we have Masters call this mystery man and tell him the job's been done and catch him in the act of paying up. I think that'll be out best bet. Like you said, I'm sure that he's using a pre-paid cell phone." Olivia told her boss.

"Sounds good, we'll need to find out when and where he's delivering the money. Also, I'll need you to lay low for a couple of days at most after we 'kill' you off just to be safe. At least until the money's delivered."

"How long are you talking Don? I want to be the one to collar this asshole." She said.

"Honestly, he doesn't seem that intelligent. I think if you stay clear of the precinct and your apartment we'll be good. Maybe stay at Elliot's for a couple of days. I've got a call to make to the Times about publishing a fake story if need be, but I don't think we'll need it. I think he'll deliver soon after the job's done. Why don't you go see how Munch is doing? I think Masters needs a little 'UnStabler' time." He chuckled.

Olivia laughed before walking across the squad room to where Munch was sitting at his desk. She pulled out the chair across from him and sat down.

"One of the girls coming down?" She asked.

"Yeah, Casey will be down soon. So, you and Elliot?"

"Elliot and I what?"

"Do I need to be watching my mail for the wedding invitation?" He asked jokingly.

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you. After all I think I learned from the best that marriage is majorly overrated." She chuckled.

"Don't I know it! So the rumors aren't true then?"

"John, I never said that." She told him getting up to go meet Casey who was coming in the door.

"Why am I making a deal for this asshole?!" Casey yelled storming in.

"Munch didn't tell you? I'm the reason." Olivia told her.

"Liv, I love you like a sister but I swear if you and your boyfriend went making promises you can't keep I'll disown you both." Casey told her.

"We were in interrogation and Master got a call, there's a hit out on me now. The only way he'll help us catch the guy is if we help him out." Olivia explained.

"Oh God Liv! Let's go make a deal!"

The two women walked over to the interrogation room and went inside to find Elliot staring down Carl Masters and his lawyer. If looks could kill they'd both have been dead over and over by now.

"Alright, your client cooperates with the squad and we'll pull the death penalty off the table." Casey told the other lawyer.

The two whispered amongst themselves before Masters' lawyer shook his head.

"We both know my client's help is worth more than that." Masters' lawyer said.

"Fine no death penalty and a reduced sentence on the rape charges." Casey countered.

Again the pair began whispering, this time a nod in the affirmative was given in response.

"What do you want to know?" Masters asked.

"How does he get the money to you?" Olivia asked.

"I told you already. I don't know. It's just there the next day after we call him." Masters told them.

"Where's there?" Olivia asked again.

"At my house, it's in an envelope that's in our mailbox." He said.

Elliot immediately turned to Olivia, beginning one of their famous silent conversations.

'Okay, have him call and say the job's been done and then we'll get the guy at the house.'

'Already ahead of you there El.'

"Looks like we have someone sleeping over in the tombs tonight," Elliot said. "Tomorrow morning you've got a call to make."

Elliot un-cuffed Masters from the table, re-cuffed him, and took him out to the squad room before handing him off the one of the uniformed officers sitting out front.

"Get him booked and processed but make sure he doesn't leave the premises." He told the guy.

"Sure Detective Stabler." Random uniformed cop said.

While Masters was escorted out Elliot went in to talk to Captain Cragen.

"I don't know how much you heard," he said walking in Cragen's office, "but I sent him to be booked. He'll call his guy tomorrow and tell him Liv's been taken care of and we should be able to get the guy when he goes to deliver the money hopefully tomorrow night."

"Alright, sounds good. Why don't you and Liv head home? Tell Munch I said he can head out too." Don told him.

"Sir, I was wondering…umm…about Liv going home…umm…" Elliot tried to get out.

Don interrupted him sensing the detective's extreme nervousness preventing from asking what he really wanted to. "Yes El, I want you to take her home with you, at the very least until this is over."

"Thank you sir! I'll make sure you don't regret not going to IAB from here on out." He assured his captain before leaving the office.

Elliot walked over to where Olivia was sitting at her desk.

"Ready to head home," he whispered.

"Mmm…I like the sound of that, heading home with you." She whispered back.

"John, Don says to go home for the day." Elliot called across the room.

"I sure won't argue there! El, Liv, keep it safe tonight!" He said, laughing as he got up from his chair.

"Very funny Munchy!" Elliot retorted.

Elliot walked out with Olivia and headed for the elevator.

"So I take it today's my last night in the land of the living until this if over?" She asked.

"It sure looks that way. Are you okay with that?" He asked her as they walked to his SUV.

"Sure, I mean I get to hang out at your place for a couple of days. The only thing better would be you hanging out with me."

"That could possibly be arranged. I am after all the grieving partner, how would it look if I didn't take a day or two off to mourn?" He smirked.

"Two days is all you'd mourn my passing for?" She asked with mock outrage.

"Well it is after all your fake death. I think two days is the standard grieving period with that."

"In that case I suppose it's alright." She chuckled.

The two arrived at Elliot's apartment building and made their way to his apartment.

"Fuck!" Olivia yelled suddenly after they walked in.

"What?"

"I don't have any clean clothes." She answered.

"Hey I'm all for you running around naked or in my shirts. Damn you looked good the other morning. But if you want I can do some laundry and wash the clothes you have in your suitcase still." He told her.

"Nah, I'm good. Come lay with me though." She said, dragging him back to his bedroom.

The two walked back to Elliot's bed and after stripping down, Elliot just to his boxer briefs and Olivia to just panties and a t-shirt of his, crawled under the covers together. Olivia laid her head down on his chest and was playing with the sparse hairs on his chest while Elliot ran his fingers through her long locks.

"Livvie, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." He confessed.

"Good thing you won't get a chance to find out." She mumbled.

The pair lay in silence, each just taking in the moment together until they drifted off to sleep. The next morning they were woken up by Elliot's alarm clock, neither fully remembering it ever being set.

"Will you be okay here alone for a while?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, I'm good you just go work on getting this guy." She replied.

"I promise I'll be back this afternoon, we'll grieve together." He said waggling his eyebrows.

"Stabler, you're terrible!" She laughed.

"Seriously, I'll be back before you know it. Shower?" He asked.

"Nah, I'll get one later, I'm going back to sleep." She replied, yawning.

Elliot got up out of bed and went in to take a shower. By the time he got out Olivia was already fast asleep again. He quickly got dressed then gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I love you baby." He whispered to her before leaving the bedroom.

Out in the living room Elliot quickly jotted Olivia off a note and headed out to his SUV to drive in to work. As soon as he got to work he had the random uniformed officer bring Masters up to him.

"So this is how this is going down." Elliot began as Masters was brought into interrogation and cuffed to the table. "You're going to call your man, tell him you did your job last night, and don't even think of telling the truth." He growled.

"Then what?" Masters asked.

"Then you're on your way back down to the tombs until I say so. Got it?"

"He'll know it's a hoax if I use your phone." Masters stated.

"Oh don't worry we have yours, and we're listening in."

Elliot took Carl Masters' phone out of his pocket from where he'd stashed it earlier and handed it to him un-cuffing him so he could call.

Masters dialed the number before putting the phone up to his ear. In the next room over the wire tap receiver his whole phone call could be heard.

"_Hello?"_

"Yeah Boss, it's Carl."

"_Carl my boy, am I correct to assume you've done what I asked of you?" _The man asked.

"Yes sir I have. You should have seen her as she went down, begging me to let her live." Masters sneered.

"_You acted alone this time?"_

"Yes sir."

"_Then you shall be handsomely rewarded for doing so. We'll be in touch." _The man then ended the conversation.

Elliot saw Masters close the phone and took it back from him before leading the man back to the uni to escort him away.

"Good job Carl." He quietly told him.

Once Masters was being escorted away Elliot went into the room where Don sat listening to the phone call again.

"Do you think we'll need any insurance with this one?" Elliot asked.

"He isn't entirely stupid, I'll give him that, but I think we'll be okay on Masters' word alone. He seems to be ready to deliver tonight." Don told him.

"Well that's good."

"Are you planning on sticking around all day today?" Don asked.

"If it's alright I thought I'd head out around lunch, you know once the news of my partner's 'passing' gets to me."

"That's fine. You and Liv should get rested up for tonight anyway. ESU will be heading out to Masters' house around 8pm. I'm assuming the two of you want to be there to collar this guy."

"I know Liv wants to be." Elliot told him. "Thank you."

Elliot walked back over to his desk and sat down to work on some more paperwork that he needed to finish. Halfway through his seventh DD5 Alex came running in frantic.

"Elliot! What happened to her?!" She yelled at him, noticeably on the verge of tears.

He knew it was very wrong of him, but he smiled inside a little that word had gotten out, that would almost guarantee they'd catch their man.

"What happened to whom?" He asked, playing along to make sure that was what Alex was talking about.

"There's a umm…rumor I hope…going around that Liv's dead."

"Sweetie, go talk to Don okay?" He told her, trying to act not so calm.

He felt bad passing her off on his captain but at the same time Elliot also knew it wasn't his place to decide who knew the truth just yet. He also knew this was his cue to leave for the day, after all he had just 'lost' his partner. After watching to see that Alex made it over to Don's office okay he made his way out to the parking garage and drove home.

As he walked in the front door he was met by Olivia lounging on his couch in a pair of his sweats and another of his t-shirts.

"Fuck!" He muttered under his breath. "You look so good in my clothes." He told her.

"I take it you're home to grieve." She said as she glanced up from the TV.

"Yes m'am I am."

He slipped off his shoes and situated himself behind Olivia on the couch taking her in his arms.

"ESU is going to start staking out Masters' house tonight they're leaving at 8pm. Don said we can both go along." He told her as he massaged her neck and shoulders.

"Mmm…" She moaned at his ministrations. "Yeah that sounds good."

"Come here." Elliot said flipping Olivia over so she was on her back.

As he hovered over her he looked deep in her eyes.

"I love you, so much."

"I love you too El."

He bent his head down to hers and began kissing her passionately. Their kisses grew deeper and deeper and eventually he slid his hand down past the waistband of the sweats she was wearing.

"Sweetheart, we need to stop." She suddenly said.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"It just doesn't feel right. Not right now at least with what's going on." She explained. "Lay with me though?"

"Of course I will." He said giving her one more kiss.

They lounged around watching movies and eating junk food together the rest of the day. Olivia finally realizing that maybe just maybe even with the sex they could have a good relationship.

Six o'clock came around and they both got up to get ready to head out with ESU for the night. Within an hour they were on their way to the station. They managed to sneak Olivia in and were soon putting their Kevlar vests on.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look in your vest?" Olivia seductively whispered to Elliot.

"No, and once this case is over you and I are in need of some more time alone so you can show me." He told her.

She laughed before they both went over things with the ESU squad on how things were going to go down. With everyone having been given their orders they all went out to the cars to head for Masters' house on Long Island. When they arrived, the squad members all got situated and in place as Elliot and Olivia remained in the car.

"We haven't done this in a while." Elliot said.

"What? Sit in a squad car?"

"No, go on a stake out. We've haven't done that in a while." He told her.

"You're right. I forgot just how boring they can be." She sighed.

The two say in silence until just after midnight when a voice came across Elliot's earpiece.

"_We've got a 20 on a suspicious person walking towards the mailbox detectives." _The ESU guy told him.

"We're on our way." Elliot responded.

The pair stealthily walked up and hid behind two trees, each within about four feet of the mailbox. As soon as the person opened the mailbox to put the envelope in Benson and Stabler came up behind him, Elliot grabbing the man's left arm that was at his side while Olivia took his right arm that was poised to drop the envelope in. Both put the man's arms behind his back and Olivia cuffed him. She flipped him around and was shocked by who was now staring at her.

"Lon Miller, you're under arrest for conspiracy to commit murder…" She read the elderly man his rights before escorting him to one of the waiting squad cars.

She walked over to another of the cars with Elliot and they got inside to make the drive back to Manhattan.

"Did you ever watch Scooby Doo?" Elliot asked out of the blue as they were about five minutes away from returning to the station.

"What?!" She laughed. "Yes, I've seen Scooby Doo."

"That's what this feels like finding out it was Old Man Miller behind everything and all." He laughed.

"You're crazy."

Soon the police cars were all pulling up to the station and Elliot and Olivia got out and escorted Mr. Miller inside to interrogation.

The detectives sat at the table just staring the man down until finally he said something.

"You want to know why I did it don't you," he said.

"Actually, I don't know about my partner she might be interested in other things like slamming you for trying to kill her off, but I sure want to know." Elliot glared at him.

"I'll tell you but first what do I need to sign to waive my right to counsel?" Miller asked.

Olivia handed him a pad of paper to write his statement giving up his right to an attorney then hit the record button on the tape recorder to take his response.

"It's quite simple really. Martin was like a son to me at first. Megan and Michelle hurt my boy so I took care of them. Then he started defying me. Well, you know what happened next." Lon Miller told the pair.

"And Cassidy, what about her?" Olivia asked.

"Somehow she had found out and was threatening to go to the police." He said.

"I see. Well, we'll still need your statement in your own words signed and in writing." Olivia told him.

"You'd better own up to trying to off my partner too!" Elliot yelled.

Elliot and Olivia sat there and waited while Miller wrote his statement then they took him out to another random uniformed officer to have him booked.

"What do you say we head home Benson?" Elliot asked leading her to the door. "We can do the paperwork in the morning."

"Whose home?" She asked.

"What would you say if I told you ours?"

"I would say let's go!"

The pair left the precinct and headed to Elliot's SUV to drive home. When they arrived at the apartment Elliot all but dragged Olivia in the door and back to his bedroom.

"Anxious much?" She asked, chuckling.

"You promised me a demonstration of what those Kevlar vests do to you." He explained as he pulled her shirt over her head.

"Well, for starters…." She took one of his hands in one of her own while undoing her jeans with the other. Next she guided his hand down past the waistband of her panties so he could feel her. "…feel that?"

"Oh yeah." He mumbled.

Hesitantly Elliot pulled his hand out of her panties, only to fully remove the remainder of her clothes. Once she was naked standing before him she went to work divesting him of all his clothing. Finally the two stood together naked as the days they were born.

"El?"

"Yeah baby?" He asked.

"I need you in me, now." She commanded.

Not being one to argue he led her over to the bed and laid her down before crawling over top of her. At her insistence he slid his cock inside her and began thrusting in and out slowly.

"Mmm…faster El!" She moaned.

He picked up the pace and continued following her cues and her body's responses to guide him to make the night special for her. After what had seemed like a lifetime he felt himself approaching the edge.

"Baby, I'm not sure I can hold out much longer." He groaned.

"I'm right with you Sweetheart." She answered back.

It was as if that was all his body needed, confirmation that they were in sync. Within moments he was spilling his seed in her as her inner walls clamped down around him with her own release.

"Remind me to thank Don for sending us Upstate." He said once they were settled in for the night spooning.

"I definitely have a new appreciation for small towns." She told him, chuckling.

The two lay there together making small talk and declaring their love for each other until they both fell asleep. Both happy to start putting this mess behind them.


End file.
